New Xiaolin Showdown
by Will Cole
Summary: Dobra, zacznijmy od początku - jestem Rachel. Urodzona szesnaście lat temu w Polsce, trochę leniwa i sarkastyczna, ale próbująca nikomu nie wadzić. Któregoś dnia ucięłam sobie drzemkę po południu. I co? Kiedy się obudziłam nie byłam już w swoim pokoju, a na podłodze pewnego gadziego księcia, który powinien istnieć tylko na ekranach TV./ Pisane dla zabawy, lekkie OCxChase
1. Chapter 1

Biologia. Koszmar level seven. Dlaczego akurat mnie to spotyka? Czemu nie mogłam rozchorować się w zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy na lekcjach nie mieliśmy sekcji jaszczurki? Prawie zwróciłam śniadanie, gdy nauczycielka pokazała nam jej układ pokarmowy. Biedne stworzenie.

-Rachel, wszystko w porządku?- zapytała stojąca obok mnie Izabella. Moja najlepsza i zarazem jedyna prawdziwa przyjaciółka. Reszta znajomych traktuje mnie z lekkim dystansem, co i ja czynię. Wiem, jak się zachowują i wolę nie zwierzać się komuś, kto po jednej kłótni pójdzie i rozpowie moje sekrety na całą szkołę.

-No ba. Te zielone plamy, które mam przed oczami to pewnie tylko takie urozmaicenie.- burknęłam, kiwając się lekko na boki. I fakt, że cała klasa stała naokoło stołu wybitnie mi teraz nie pomagał. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie zostanę na treningu i dostanę opieprz od kapitana. Znowu!

-Proszę pani, Rachel nie czuje się najlepiej.- Kochałam Izabellę jak rodzoną siostrę. Naprawdę. Ale dlaczego nie może czasami siedzieć cicho?! Pani Aglibona, - lol, co to w ogóle za nazwisko? - nauczycielka biologii i zarazem nasza wychowawczyni, zaprzestała tłumaczenia tematu i spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

-Bez przesady, panno Gansey. Znowu będziesz mdlała na lekcji?- zapytała z nutką ironii w głosie. Co mi tam, pomyślałam, w sumie raz mogę być szczera, a im szybciej wyjdę tej klasy tym lepiej dla szczątków mojej psychiki.

-Tak - potwierdziłam zamulona.- Ale prosiłabym, żeby tym razem nie robić ze mnie żywej kukły do ćwiczenia pierwszej pomocy.- Taa, to było... ciekawe doświadczenie. Dobrze, że ocknęłam się zanim przeszli do techniki usta-usta.

-No, dobrze. Idź do pielęgniarki- poleciła. Odeszłam od stołu, na którym leżały zwłoki gada i powlokłam się w stronę drzwi.

Potknęłam się po drodze o czyjś plecak, jednak jak przystało na zawodową cheerleaderkę nie rąbnęłam niczym cegła na podłogę, tylko wykonałam coś, co w założeniu miało być gwiazdą, ale przez zawroty głowy wyszło trochę koślawo i uderzyłam plecami w drzwi. Po głębszym zastanowieniu doszłam do wniosku, że lepiej plecami niż czymś innym. Klasa oczywiście nie przemilczała tego małego potknięcia i większość osób w niej obecnych roześmiała się na dobre. Pani Aglibonie trochę zajmie uspokojenie ich i przywrócenie ciszy. Nie chcąc się jeszcze bardziej zbłaźnić, czym prędzej opuściłam salę. Nadal kręciło mi się w głowie i żołądku. Na szczęście do gabinetu pani pielęgniarki nie było daleko. Mieścił się na korytarzu obok.

Pielęgniarka podała mi tabletki przeciwbólowe i poleciła położyć się dopóki zawroty nie miną. Chciała mnie również odesłać do domu, ale zaprotestowałam. Nie chciałam znowu opuszczać treningu, a mdłości przejdą prędzej czy później. W końcu, to tylko odruch wymiotny spowodowany zobaczeniem wnętrzności zdechłego gada.

-Nasz program w ogóle zawiera sekcję jaszczurek?- zapytałam Bellę, kiedy ta przyszła po dzwonku, żeby sprawdzić jak się czuję.- Czy to może tylko wymysł kochanej pani Aglibony?

-To nie jest wymysł. Ciesz się, że nie kazała nam na razie patrzeć, jak wypruwa wnętrzności Greedowi- odpowiedział i wzdrygnęła się momentalnie. Greed jest naszym klasowym pupilkiem. To tarantula. Większość dziewczyn w klasie zawsze spoglądała na niego z odrazą, ale my tam lubiłyśmy się na niego gapić. Izabella kochała pająki, a ja po prostu nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zobaczenie jego odprutych kończyn nie byłoby przyjemnym widokiem. Dlaczego tylko w naszej szkole są nauczyciele-psychopaci?

-Aha- mruknęłam. Dobrze, że lada dzień koniec roku… a potem wakacje i do liceum. W sumie nie wiem, z czego się tak cieszę.- Czekaj, sekcję kota też będziemy miały?!

-Kota?- Szatynka spojrzała na mnie jak na debilkę.

-Eee… nie ważne.- odparłam i powoli podniosłam się z białej pierzyny.- Dziękuję, Mirando!- rzuciłam na pożegnanie do pani pielęgniarki. Była młodą kobietą, świeżo po studiach. Lądowałam w jej gabinecie już tyle razy, że obecnie jesteśmy na „ty".

-Proszę bardzo, Rachel.

Po opuszczeniu pomieszczenia udałyśmy się przed szkołę, gdzie uczniowie wsiadali właśnie do autobusów, pchając i kopiąc wszystkich po kolei. Bella również miała jechać jednym z nich, jednak wykazała się dobrym wychowaniem i poczekała, aż przestaną się rozpychać. Zazwyczaj nie wracała do domu po siedmiu godzinach, tylko zostawała razem ze mną na treningu o całą godzinę dłużej. Nie ćwiczyła, jedynie stała z boku i wspierała mnie moralnie. Dzisiaj coś jej wypadło i musiała wracać. Pomachałam jej ręką na pożegnanie i ruszyłam w stronę boiska. Właśnie zaczynało się czterdzieści pięć minut morderczych ćwiczeń.

To nie tak, że nie lubię być cheerleaderką, wręcz przeciwnie, uważam, że to czyni mnie bardziej wyjątkową. Zwłaszcza w połączeniu z lekcjami sztuk walki, na które uczęszczałam przez ładnych siedem lat z rzędu. Jestem normalnie jak Kim Kolwiek! Ale ona nie była szesnastoletnią smarkulą uczęszczającą do zwykłego gimnazjum w małym miasteczku... Wróć na ziemię idiotko, warknęłam w myślach, ona nigdy nie istniała.

Trening minął zaskakująco szybko. Z boiska oczywiście zeszłam ostatnia, jak zawsze. Kiedy wszyscy zbierają się w pośpiechu, ja wlekę się niczym żółw. Poszłam do szatni dla dziewcząt, żeby się przebrać, a później jeszcze wstąpiłam do toalety, gdzie rzuciłam okiem na moje uczesanie. Wszyscy mówią, że wdałam się w Gansey'ów, czyli rodzinę ojca i pewnie mają rację. Szaro-niebieskie oczy i włosy bliżej niezidentyfikowanego koloru odziedziczyłam po cioci, tak samo jak moja kuzynka. Czasami nawet nas ze sobą mylą, chociaż ona jest o ładnych parę lat starsza. Jednak w odróżnieniu od niej, ja jestem wysoka i niesamowicie mi to przeszkadza. W ciągu ostatniego roku sporo eksperymentowałam z włosami. Miałam je do pasa, a obecnie ledwo sięgają karku. Zaczęłam je też prostować, gdyż znudziły mi się starczące loki. Nie tak nałogowo, ale raz w tygodniu po myciu. Grzywkę, zakrywającą mi prawą stronę twarzy, pofarbowałam na czarno, pomimo wyraźnego zakazu rodziców. Do teraz pamiętam ten opieprz, jaki od nich dostałam, ale nie żałuję. Pozostała część włosów pozostała w swoim naturalnym kolorze, czyli czymś przypominającym krzyżówkę ciemnego blondu i karmelu.

Jeszcze raz sprawdziłam, czy niczego nie zapomniałam i ruszyłam do domu na rowerze. Dbanie o naturę i zdrowy styl życia przede wszystkim, czy coś w tym stylu...

Reszta dnia upłynęła mi bardzo szybko. Naturalnie, kompletnie olałam lekcje pewna, że zdążę odrobić je jutro rano. W końcu z jakiegoś powodu wstaję o tej szóstej. Mama późno wraca z pracy, a taty - który jest dostawcą i obecnie znajduje się gdzieś nad morzem - nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć przynajmniej do jutra. Co prawda, mam również młodszego brata, ale po szkole wyszedł do kolegi, pod pretekstem nauki. Byłam sama. Tylko ja, telewizor i prażony słonecznik.


	2. Chapter 2

Życie czasami zaskakuje nas bardziej niż ustawa przewiduje. Może mi ktoś wytłumaczyć jakim cudem przysnęłam u siebie w pokoju, a obudziłam się na ziemnej, marmurowej podłodze? I nie. Nie spadłam z łóżka. Zacznijmy od tego, że to nie był mój dom. Za wysoki sufit, za staroświecki wystrój, widzę to nawet z tej perspektywy. Wyprostowałam ręce tym samym unosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Czułam się trochę dziwnie, jak po dobrym maratonie horrorów, które pozostawiają trwały uraz na psychice i sprawiają, że mózg wypływa uszami. W skrócie, miałam mętlik w głowie i wolno kojarzyłam fakty. Niestety, nie zapowiadało się, żeby ten kac przeszedł w najbliższym czasie, a szkoda, bo logiczne myślenie przydałoby mi się w takiej sytuacji.

-Ała.- jęknęłam.

Obraz przed oczami miałam strasznie rozmazany. Nie próbowałam ani dogłębniej badać pomieszczenia wzrokiem, ani tym bardziej wstawać. Prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się to zwróceniem ostatniego posiłku, a tego wolałabym uniknąć. Przymknęłam oczy. Planowałam spokojnie poczekać, aż wróci mi trzeźwość umysłu, żeby dokładnie przeanalizować sytuację. Szkoda, że moje planowanie szlag trafił…

-Wygodnie ci na tej podłodze?- Usłyszałam za swoimi plecami głęboki, męski głos. Wydawał się spokojny i cierpliwy, jednak przy dłuższym wsłuchaniu się można było wyłapać w nim nutkę drwiny przyprószonej niezachwianą wiarą we własne możliwości. Wydawał się dziwnie znajomy, a jednak tak obcy.

W ostatniej chwili powstrzymałam się przed odruchowym otwarciem oczu i odwróceniem głowy – nadal miałam na uwadze, jak mogłoby się to skończyć.

-To zależy.- odpowiedziałam, znów zmieniając pozycję na leżącą. Chłód posadzki działał kojąco i pomagał mi się uspokoić.- Jest trochę twarda, ale może być.- dodałam. Powoli otworzyłam oczy. Sufit już nie wyglądał jak wielka, rozmazana plama. No, jest jakiś progres!

Mój rozmówca prychnął.

-Jak widzę masz cięty język.- stwierdził.

-Mam to uznać za komplement?- zapytałam. Przeturlałam się na brzuch – nie, nie, żeby podłogę wyfroterować. Ona nawet tego nie wymagała. Widać, że facet ma dobrą sprzątaczkę, bo wątpię, żeby sam latał ze zmiotką i szufelką. Zmiana pozycji miała na celu pomóc mi w osiągnięciu pozycji pionowej żebym mogła przekonać się, do kogo należy głos, z którym tak miło mi się gawędzi. Usiadłam po turecku i dopiero wtedy spojrzałam przed siebie.

Nie jestem pewna, kogo się spodziewałam, ale na pewno nie tego, z czym kazała mi się zderzyć rzeczywistość. Gałki oczne niemal wypadły mi z orbit, a z delikatnie uchylonych ust wydobywała się jedynie przeciągnięta samogłoska "e". Tymczasem Chase przeszywał mnie chłodnym spojrzeniem swoich złotych oczu z pionową źrenicą. Siedział, całkowicie rozluźniony na tronie, który tyle razy widziałam na ekranie telewizora, czy komputera. Długie, czarne włosy spływały mu na plecy odziane, podobnie jak reszta ciała, w tradycyjną zbroję. Nie wiem, jak długo tak siedziałam, w każdym razie trwało to, dopóki brunet się nie odezwał.

-Płyta ci się zacięła?- zapytał retorycznie, z wyraźną pogardą w głosie, a jedna z jego brwi uniosła się do góry.

Dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że coś do mnie powiedział. Odpowiedziałabym bardzo chętnie, gdybym tylko pamiętała jakie było pytanie. Z zadziwiającą prędkością wyleciało mi ono z głowy.

-Zawsze wiedziałam, że coś jest ze mną nie tak, ale żeby do tego stopnia... Chyba naprawdę powinnam się udać do jakiegoś psychologa. I przestać tyle siedzieć w komputerze.- rozmyślałam, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że mówię to wszystko na głos.- Serio, to już lekkie przegięcie. Wbrew pozorom wyrosłam już z wymyślonych przyjaciół, a halucynację na taką skalę... Może tylko śpię?- urwałam.

-Zapewniam, że nie są to ani halucynacje, ani senne mary.

-Serio?- Zrobiłam mało inteligentną minę.- Więc co? Jakim cudem rozmawiam twarzą w twarz z postacią z kreskówki, którą oglądałam w dzieciństwie?- zapytałam z lekkim wyrzutem.

-Ty mi powiedz.- odparł. Nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy nazwałam go postacią z kreskówki, więc pewnie ma mnie za nieszkodliwą wariatkę.

* * *

Od mojej niespodziewanej pobudki na podłodze w sali tronowej Księcia Ciemności minął już tydzień. Nadal jestem trochę przytłoczona tym wszystkim, ale już przynajmniej nie zachowuję się jak lunatyk. Właściwie to... nie bardzo pamiętam, o czym rozmawialiśmy z Chase'm po moim odzyskaniu przytomności, a tym bardziej nie wiem, jak to się stało, że zostałam jego uczennicą. Ale za to, mam swoją teorię - praktycznie już potwierdzoną -tłumaczącą jak mogło do tego dojść. Otóż, zdążyłam już zauważyć, że w obecności Chase'a mój mózg zmienia się w papkę, pracującą na znacznie wolniejszych obrotach. Dodajmy do tego otumanienie i zdezorientowanie wywołane, nagłym wylądowaniem w kreskówce i viola! Krótkotrwały zanik pamięci gotowy! Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy Chase działa tak na wszystkie dziewczyny, czy tylko na mnie i mój udręczony mózg, który zwyczajnie nie wytrzymał przeszywającego spojrzenia jego jaszczurczych oczu.

Treningi są makabrycznie ciężkie, ale ciekawe - zawsze chciałam rozwinąć swoje umiejętności walki, a czarnowłosy stanowczo był na wyższym poziomie niż mój dotychczasowy mistrz. Można by rzec, że różnica między nimi to jakieś tysiąc pięćset lat żmudnych treningów. Jak dla mnie to sporo.

Jedyną rzeczą, która dobija mnie na każdym kroku - i to dosłownie - to ubranie, w którym muszę paradować. Może dla innych nie byłoby problemu, bo czarno-bordowa tunika, ciemne legginsy i czarne buty na płaskiej podeszwie prezentowały się naprawdę ładnie, lecz ja należę do tej strasznej grupy ludzi, którzy nie tolerują legginsów. Zawsze unikałam ich jak ognia i teraz ciężko mi się przyzwyczaić do czegoś, co tak ściśle przylega do ciała. Dżinsie, miłości moja, czemuś mnie opuścił?! Ano, tak... księciunio trzyma mnie pod kluczem i nie pozwala wybrać się na zakupy. Wiedziałam, że mi nie ufa, wszak znał mnie tydzień, w dodatku wypadłam z portalu prosto pod jego nogi - jak to tragicznie brzmi - i nawet nie umiem tego logicznie wyjaśnić, aczkolwiek dokąd niby miałabym uciekać? Jedyne czego byłam w pełni świadoma to tego, że przeniosło mnie do kreskówki - wyglądającej, notabene, zbyt realistycznie jak na kreskówkę -, a pomysłów na powrót brak.

Poza Chase'm, jego kocią armią, a teraz także i mną, w pałacu mieszkają również Wuya i Katnappe, a od tej drugiej słyszałam, że gdzieś w lochach gnije Hannibal Roy Fasolka. Ta informacja dała mi kolejny powód do rozmyślań. Czy wydarzenia z kreskówki są w pełni kompatybilne z wydarzeniami mającymi miejsce w tym wymiarze? A jeśli tak, to jaka jest różnica czasu między ostatnim odcinkiem serii, a dniem dzisiejszym? Musiało minąć parę lat, bo chociaż Chase i Wuya się nie starzeją, to Katnappe definitywnie wyglądała na starszą. Byłam ciekawa, co jeszcze się zmieniło, poza schwytaniem Fasolki.

-Przeszkadzam ci, panienko?

O! Kolejna rzecz, której się nie spodziewałam. Mianowicie dostałam własny pokój, w bliżej nieokreślonej części zamku i na początku strasznie się gubiłam. Było ze mną też mnóstwo innych problemów takich jak napady klaustrofobii, choroby sierocej, czy spędzanie całych godzin przed lustrem, gdzie starałam się pojąć, dlaczego nie mam czarnych, konturowych kresek, skoro jestem w kreskówce. W skrócie, wymagałam czyjegoś nadzoru. Naturalnie, Chase nie raczył się udzielać i kazał jednemu z kotów mieć na mnie oko. Gdziekolwiek nie poszłam miałam towarzystwo w postaci białego tygrysa. Na sali treningowej, w kuchni, w pokoju - zawsze siedział gdzieś na uboczu niczym jakiś prześladowca. Tyle dobrego, że do łazienki za mną nie wchodził, bo to by była lekka przesada.

-Nie. Chciałeś coś?- zapytałam, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. Spojrzałam zamglonym wzrokiem na mojego strażnika, wyjątkowo będącego w ludzkiej formie. Był młody, jego wygląd zewnętrzny wskazywał na dwadzieścia parę lat. Jego bladą twarz okalały proste, białe włosy, a czerwonawe oczy przyglądały mi się beznamiętnie. Cała jego postawa mówiła... właściwie, nie wiem, co mówiła. "Mam to wszystko w dupie"? Coś koło tego.

-Nic konkretnego.- odpowiedział.- Radzę tylko, żebyś spojrzała na zegarek.

Uniosłam brew w pytającym geście i odwróciłam głowę w stronę naściennego zegara. Momentalnie zdębiałam.

-O cholera- rzuciłam, zrywając się z łóżka i wybiegłam na korytarz, omal nie zapominając o otwarciu drzwi. Usłyszałam ciche westchnienie pomieszane z trzaskiem zamykanych drzwi. Byłam pewna, że mężczyzna powlókł się za mną, jak zazwyczaj.

Trzy minuty później wpadłam zdyszana do sali treningowej. Chase już tam był. Siedział na ziemi, będąc plecami do wejścia i chyba medytował. Nie zdążyłam jeszcze odsapnąć, kiedy pomieszczenie wypełnił jego surowy głos.

-Dziesięć minut spóźnienia.- powiedział, tonem wyraźnie oczekującym na wyjaśnienia. Raczej nie powiem mu, że rozmyślałam o wszystkim, co mnie do tej pory spotkało. To byłaby słaba wymówka. Postanowiłam, więc, wykorzystać to, że mam zadyszkę po biegu i wypaliłam:

-Biegi na rozgrzewkę?

Spojrzał na mnie przez ramię. Raczej tego nie kupił.

-No co? Jak dla mnie pobiłam rekord świata.- stwierdziłam, z pełnym przekonaniem. Z mojego pokoju, do tego pomieszczenia wcale nie jest tak blisko, zwłaszcza, gdy się wliczy niezliczoną ilość schodów, które trzeba pokonać.- Prawdę mówię, kocie?- zwróciłam się do tygrysa, który zdążył już zwinąć się w kłębek w kącie sali. Słysząc pytanie uniósł łeb, kichnął i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji. No, jaki bezczelny!

-Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę.

Chase wstał, ręką pokazując mi, że mam podejść. Ciekawe, co dzisiaj wymyślił... i czy mnie to nie zabije... Dobra, bez przesady. Aż tak mordercze te ćwiczenia nie są. Szkoda tylko, że w przerażających ilościach. Kiedy wczoraj kazał mi zrobić tysiąc brzuszków, odpadłam po stu dwudziestu dwóch.

Książę Ciemności zabrał spod ściany dwa bambusowe kije. Jeden z nich wylądował w moich rękach. Oczywiście, nie byłabym sobą gdybym nie zaczęła nim kręcić i wywijać na lewo i prawo, zachwycona świstem przecinającego powietrza, jaki wydawał. W rezultacie dwukrotnie oberwałam w głowę - za pierwszym razem, przez własną głupotę; drugi był upomnieniem od Chase'a, który próbował przywrócić mnie do porządku.

-Skup się- upomniał.

-Ależ ja jestem skupiona, szef... MISTRZU!- poprawiłam się. Przestałam machać pałką, kręcić się i grzecznie czekałam na polecenia.  
Przez następne półtorej godziny Książę Ciemności pokazywał mi różne pozycje bojowe, które musiałam za nim powtarzać. Na koniec orzekł, że mam się wszystkich nauczyć na pamięć, co trochę zburzyło moją wiarę we własne możliwości.

-Przecież ja pamiętam, tylko kilka ostatnich!- zaskomlałam, idąc z powrotem do pokoju, żeby wziąć prysznic. Bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niźli faktycznej potrzeby. Dzisiejszy trening nie wymagał tyle wysiłku fizycznego, co myślenia. Nie zmienia to faktu, że mój mózg, razem z wszystkimi przemyśleniami, uległ restartowi, gdy pan nauczyciel stanął tuż za mną i objął mnie w pasie, pod pretekstem "pokazania mi właściwego ustawienia", bo oczywiście wszystko "robiłam źle". Jasne, kurde. Mój antytalent, a jego złośliwość, to dwie różne sprawy.

-Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz.- odezwał się albinos, znienacka przybierając ludzką postać. Zaskoczył mnie. Nie sądziłam, że mnie w ogóle słucha, a tym bardziej zechce mi cokolwiek proponować.

-Mógłbyś?- Chciałam się upewnić. Bo na Wuyę, czy Kat raczej nie mogę liczyć. Nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażam.

-Jeśli chcesz, panienko.- powtórzył.

-Pewnie, że chcę!- zapewniłam.- A tak z innej beczki, Chase kazał ci tak do mnie mówić, czy to twoja inicjatywa?- zainteresowałam się. Nie raczył mi odpowiedzieć. Uznałam, więc, że druga opcja jest tą trafną i uśmiechnęłam się pojednawczo.- Mów mi po prostu Rachel.

Burknął niewyraźnie coś, co, jak zakładam, miało być odpowiedzią twierdzącą.

-Właściwie to... jak chcesz mi pomóc, kocurze?- Będzie pomagał mi ściągać, jak Chase zrobi kartkówkę? Spojrzał na mnie spode łba.- Coś nie tak?

-Musisz mnie wyzywać od kotów. Tak się składa, że ja też mam imię.

-Ow. Wybacz.- burknęłam, lekko się czerwieniąc. Szybkim ruchem ręki wydobyłam czarną krzywkę zza ucha. Natychmiast opadła, zasłaniając mi połowę twarzy i właśnie o taki efekt mi chodziło. Kurtyna z włosów zawsze przydatna.- Więc?

-Sebastian- odpowiedział po chwili.- A, co do twojej lekcji - trzeba ją po prostu powtórzyć, nie sądzisz?

-Na serio?! Ale ja nie chcę...- jęknęłam, płaczliwym tonem. Obiecałam sobie, że z następnych treningów z Chase'm będę robić notatki.


	3. Chapter 3

Pomoc Sebastiana okazała się naprawdę potrzebna. Cieszyłam się, że chociaż jedno z nas nie schizuje na widok Chase'a i, co za tym idzie, uważało na treningu. Tu mnie zaskoczył. Dałabym sobie rękę uciąć, że po kulturalnym olaniu mojej osoby, poszedł spać, a tu się okazuje, że przez cały czas uważnie mi się przyglądał. Jak na mnie przystało, natychmiast w głowie pojawiły się dziwne skojarzenia, toteż postanowiłam zaryzykować i spytać dlaczego. Odparł, że dostał rozkaz pilnowania mnie, więc to robił... Nie zrozumiałam. Ale dobrze, że w ogóle odpowiedział, bo wbrew woli zaczęłam podejrzewać... złe rzeczy. Bardzo złe rzeczy.

-Zoofilia jest, gdy człowiek czuje pociąg do zwierząt, a jak się mówi, kiedy to zwierzę czuje pociąg do człowieka?- zapytałam, wychodząc z łazienki. Leżący pod drzwiami tygrys uniósł głowę, zaskoczony moim nagłym pojawieniem się. Słysząc pytanie, natychmiast ją opuścił, położył sobie przednie łapy na oczach i sapnął.- Sebastianie, czy to był koci facepalm?- fuknęłam, oburzona i wpakowałam się do łóżka.

Będąc już pod kołdrą, uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Od kiedy go poznałam, uważałam, że to kolejny gbur z olbrzymim dystansem do innych ludzi. Tymczasem okazało się, ku mej radości, że on jednak ma jakiś charakter! I udowodnił to wyjątkowo dotkliwie dzisiaj, podczas powtórki z lekcji z Chasem. Przez niego musiałam jeszcze raz brać prysznic! Uśmiechnęłam się szerzej i wychyliłam się w stronę szafki nocnej, aby zdmuchnąć stojącą na niej świecę.

Przez następną godzinę moje myśli błądziły swobodnie, zahaczając o tematy ważne i mniej ważne, aż w końcu usnęłam.  
Rankiem obudziło mnie pomrukiwanie z wolna przeradzające się w warczenie. Uchyliłam jedno oko, odnajdując wzrokiem zegarek, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Dochodziła siódma. Sapnęłam i wróciłam do słodkiej drzemki, w międzyczasie burcząc pod nosem formułkę, mającą spełniać rolę protestu przed wstaniem. Tygrys warczał coraz głośniej, przeszkadzając mi w spaniu. Naciągnęłam kołdrę na głowę.

-A kysz!- sapnęłam.

Dosłownie sekundę później, ponad dwustukilogramowe, tygrysie cielsko wgniotło mnie w materac. Zabrakło mi powietrza w płucach, a pierzyna bynajmniej nie pomagała mi się oswobodzić. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przypomniał mi się brat. Zawsze strasznie się ze sobą kłócimy, a gdy był młodszy, w odwecie za wyzwanie go od kretynów czy idiotów, wchodził mi do łóżka i pokładał się na mnie, dopóki nie zrzucałam go na podłogę. Sytuacja bardzo podobna, z tym, że masa dorosłego, drapieżnego kota jest nieporównywalnie większa od masy dziesięciolatka.

-Sebastian, nie mogę oddychać!- krzyknęłam, nadal próbując się wydostać. Wynurzyłam się spod kołdry, jak tylko mi na to pozwolono i przeszyłam to durne kocisko zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej nie byłam na tyle straszna, żeby wywrzeć na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie, bo dalej przyglądał się moim poczynaniom wyraźnie znudzony. Pewnie w jego mniemaniu wyglądałam raczej śmiesznie lub żałośnie z potarganymi włosami i wypiekami na twarzy. Westchnęłam zrezygnowana i dałam sobie z spokój, zwalając całą winę na Chase'a - jest niesamowicie cierpliwy, ale kiedy się wkurza, skutki są odczuwalne przez kilka kolejnych dni. Wiem, z własnego doświadczenia. Jego raczej nie pobiję w byciu przerażającym.- Nienawidzę cię.- burknęłam, wygrzebując się w łóżka.

Szybko wyjęłam z szafy czysty komplet ubrań - wyglądający tak samo jak poprzedni... Ach, te uroki życia w kreskówce! - i jeszcze szybciej podreptałam do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Ot, stare przyzwyczajenie. Rozczesałam włosy i opłukałam twarz zimną wodą, żeby choć trochę się rozbudzić.

Poranna toaleta nie zajęła mi wiele czasu, niemniej, kiedy wyszłam, moje łóżko było już pościelone, a cały pokój lśnił czystością. Może nie był specjalnie brudny, przynajmniej w moim mniemaniu, ale tajemnicza służba Księcia Ciemności wykonywała codziennie te same, rutynowe czynności. Dlaczego tajemnicza? Nigdy się na nią nie natknęłam. Nie raz z nudów wybierałam się na poszukiwania czegoś w stylu kuchni, pralni, czy chociażby schowka na miotły. Nie trudno się domyślić, że były one bezowocne. A przecież musiał być w tym przybytku ktoś, kto dba o obejście. Chciałam zapytać Chase'a, ale na początku naszej znajomości powiedział, że im mniej głupich pytań zadam, tym lepiej. Czy to zalicza się pod głupie pytanie?

-Za dużo myślę ostatnimi czasy.- mruknęłam pod nosem. Następnie odezwałam się głośniej i już nie do siebie, a Sebastiana, który, w ludzkiej postaci, oglądał woskowe kleksy, uwiecznione przeze mnie na kartce kilka dni temu, kiedy cierpiałam na nudę.- Czemu wywaliłeś mnie z łóżka?

-Jesteś już spóźniona na śniadanie.- odpowiedział, podnosząc na mnie wzrok.

-Na pewno umierają z tęsknoty.- rzuciłam.

Nie byłam głodna. I nie. Przeniesienie do kreskówki, ustalona przez mojego trenera dieta - której i tak nie przestrzegam - i chęć podobania się Chase'owi - lol, dlaczego o tym pomyślałam? - nie mają z tym nic wspólnego. Czasem jestem w stanie przeżyć całą dobę o chlebie i wodzie, a innym razem, co pięć minut biegam szukać sobie czegoś do jedzenia. Właściwie, nie wiem, od czego to zależy. Jestem dziwną osobą.

Byłam już gotowa do wyjścia, lecz kiedy otworzyłam drzwi pojawił się mały problem. Korytarz po prawej niczym nie różnił się od tego z drugiej strony. Którędy to się szło?

-Wiesz jak dojść do jadalni?- zapytał Sebastian, który przyglądał się moim niesamowitym umiejętnościom z zażenowaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

-Muszę poprosić Chase'a, żeby poćwiczył ze mną orientację w terenie, bo chyba troszkę zardzewiała.- powiedziałam, chcąc jakoś usprawiedliwić swoje nierozgarnięcie.

-Tylko troszkę?- Uniósł brew do góry w geście mającym wyrażać zaskoczenie.

-Nom, odrobinę.- przytaknęłam.

Pozwoliłam zaprowadzić się do jadalni. W trakcie spacerku po raz n-ty uważnie obserwowałam otoczenie, w celu zapamiętania drogi. Co z tego wyszło? Nic. Bo wszystkie korytarze w tym zamczysku są identyczne. Ech. Olbrzymie wrota otworzyły się samoistnie i weszłam do środka.

U szczytu stołu siedział Chase, dwa miejsca dalej - Katnappe. Wuyi nie było. Wbrew pozorom, to nie ja zawsze przychodziłam ostatnia, tylko ona. Ewentualnie nie przychodziła wcale, a potem kazała się karmić winogronem. Czasem się zastanawiam, dlaczego Chase w ogóle ją tu trzyma? Przecież odebrał jej moce i nie pozwala choćby zbliżyć się do jakichkolwiek Shen Gong Wu - nie żebym ja miała ten przywilej... -, co czyni ją poniekąd bezużyteczną. Rozumiem. Nie chce, żeby narozrabiała. Ale czy nie mógłby jej po prostu zostawić bez jedzenia i wody na jakiejś pustyni i byłoby po krzyku?... Robię się okrutna przez to przygnębiające otoczenie.

-Dzień dobry- przywitałam się, odruchowo kłaniając się lekko w pasie. Kolejny nawyk nabyty, o dziwo, nie dzięki Księciu Ciemności - choć za moje maniery też postanowił się zabrać -, a zbyt dużej ilości obejrzanych anime. Z tego też powodu czasem do mojego języka wtrącały się podstawowe japońskie zwroty. Od dłuższego czasu zamiast "tak" mówiłam "hai".

Kat postała mi swój koci uśmiech; Chase nie zaszczycił nawet spojrzeniem; a obecni w pomieszczeniu wojownicy standardowo olali. Mówiłam, że za mną tęsknili? Idąc do stołu, odwróciłam się przez ramię do Sebastiana i posłałam mu niewerbalną wiadomość: "A nie mówiłam?". Zdążyłam jeszcze zobaczyć, że przewrócił oczami, po czym zajęłam miejsce obok... koleżanki? Towarzyszki niedoli? Póki co, nie mogę nazwać pobytu w Krainie NieTutaj niedolą... Dobra, stop. Bo znowu wewnętrzny monolog oderwie mnie od rzeczywistości.  
Podczas posiłku panowała cisza przerwana jedynie raz przez przybycie rudowłosej wiedźmy, która zaraz na wejściu musiała podlecieć do Chase'a, pochwalić się pomalowanymi paznokciami. Podstawiła mu je prosto pod nos. Ten powiedział coś na temat naruszania przestrzeni osobistej i, że jej łamanie grozi zrzuceniem z klifu, co skutecznie uwolniło go od nachalnej kobiety. Zachichotałam.

-Ze mnie się śmiejesz?!- warknęła Wuya.

Ups. Najwyraźniej zwróciłam na siebie jej uwagę.

-Ja? No co ty.- odparłam niewinnie, nabijając na widelec kolejną smażoną pieczarkę. Pomachałam sztućcem w powietrzu.- To przez grzybki-halucynki.

Tym razem Ashley parsknęła śmiechem, omal nie krztusząc się winem, którym popijała kanapki z sałatą i serem. Ciekawe połączenie, ale co ja tam wiem. Kiedy miałam czternaście lat rodzice proponowali mi kieliszek szampana na sylwestra. I na tym skończyło się moje picie alkoholu. Zresztą, o czym ja w ogóle kontempluję. Za młoda jestem.

-Dobre, młoda!- Katnappe poklepała mnie z uznaniem po plecach. Zdążyłam zauważyć, że ona i Wuya nie darzą się sympatią. Każda zrobiłaby wszystko, żeby dopiec drugiej. Kiedyś nawet podsłuchałam - całkowicie mimowolnie - jej rozmowę z Chasem, podczas której próbowała go przekonać, żeby w końcu włączył Ashley do swojej armii jako "hienę bądź innego pchlarza". Już wiem kogo kicie nie tolerują bardziej niż mnie.

-Serio?- mruknęłam. Grzybki halucynogenne nie są zbyt oryginalne.

-Dowcip równie nowoczesny, co moja matka.- skomentowała Wuya. Przestała chodzić i w końcu usadziła szanowne cztery litery na krześle.

-Nom.- zgodziłam się.- Stać mnie na więcej! Ale szkoda na ciebie mojego wysiłku.- Ostatnie zdanie burknęłam cicho i niewyraźnie, od razu zabijając je ziołową herbatą. Nie było odzewu, toteż pewnie nie usłyszała. Ewentualnie powstrzymało ją zirytowane spojrzenie

Chase'a, który miał już po kokardę naszej rozmowy. Chase w kokardzie. Hmm...

-Rachel!

-Co?- palnęłam, nagle przytomniejąc. Rozejrzałam się i ze zdumieniem spostrzegłam, że w jadalni zostaliśmy tylko ja i Sebastian, który stał nade mną ze swoją naturalną miną. I o tym właśnie mówiłam! Zamyślę się na chwilę i życie mi ucieka!

-Zaraz masz trening. Wypadałoby się obudzić, nieprawdaż?- powiedział z całkowitym spokojem. Wow, Chase wiedział, co robi, kiedy przydzielał go do pilnowania mnie. Pierwsza osoba - osoba? -, która nie dostaje przy mnie nerwicy.

-Trening? Teraz rano?- zdziwiłam się. Posłusznie wstałam i ramię w ramię wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia, a zniecierpliwione sługi Younga zabrały się za sprzątanie.- Nie mógł mi o tym chociaż powiedzieć?

-Mówił.- zauważył.- Tuż przed tym, jak wyszedł. Wyglądał jakby nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, kiedy się tak na niego gapiłaś.

-Gapiłam się na niego?- No proszę, jakich ciekawych rzeczy się dowiaduję.

-Owszem.- Skinął głową.- Nie wiem, co mu zrobiłaś, ale takiej miny jeszcze u niego nie widziałem; Zdegustowanie i irytacja pomieszane z upokorzeniem.

-Naprawdę?- Ponownie skinął.- Wow. Ja tylko zastanawiałam się jakby wyglądał z włosami upiętymi do góry i przystrojonymi kokardą.- wyznałam.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, co w jego wykonaniu miało oznaczać rozbawienie.

-I do czego doszłaś?

-W pomarańczowym wyglądałby strasznie. Zieleń i złoto, to zdecydowanie jego kolory.- stwierdziłam.

* * *

-Musisz mieć spokojny i czysty umysł.

-Czysty? Spoko. Gorzej z tym pierwszym.- jęknęłam. Starałam się trzymać oczy zamknięte, ale każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch w którąkolwiek ze stron skłaniał mnie do ich otwarcia. Wystarczało, że zerknęłam z rozciągającą się przede mną przepaść, a świat zaczynał wirować.- Wspominałam, że mam lęk wysokości?

-Ze dwa razy.

-S-spoko.- powtórzyłam, nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą. Nie było spoko. Na pewno nie kiedy człowiek stoi na krawędzi gzymsu o szerokości maksymalnie dwudziestu centymetrów, bez możliwości cofnięcia się - Chase stał kawałek za mną -, a do twardej podłogi było dość daleko. Czułam się jakbym stała na dachu bloku mieszkalnego.- P-przypomnij mi, proszę, jaki cel ma to ćwiczenie?- zapytałam. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie podziać oczy. Ostatecznie skierowałam wzrok na sufit, byleby nie patrzeć w dół.

-Nauka równowagi. Musisz zaufać swojemu ciału.- pouczył, już piąty raz w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut.

OK. Ja to rozumiem, szanuję i toleruję. Szkoda tylko, że nigdy nie grzeszyłam koordynacją ruchową, zwłaszcza pod stresem! Teraz zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jakim cudem dostałam się do głównego składu cheerleaderek? Albo jestem bardziej utalentowana, niż mi się wydaje, albo miałam szczęście. Stawiam na to drugie.

-Stań na jednej nodze.- polecił czarnowłosy. Chociaż nie widziałam jego wyrazu twarzy, byłam pewna, że właśnie uśmiechnął się podle. Naszła mnie wielka ochota, żeby wrzasnąć: "Chyba cię pogięło!". W ostatniej chwili ugryzłam się w język. Pewnie zepchnąłby mnie, dla czystej przekory.

Nie próbowałam robić jaskółki, ani przyjmować innych dziwnych pozycji - w mojej sytuacji nie skończyłoby się to zbyt dobrze. Zgięłam prawą nogę w kolanie i uniosłam ją delikatnie do góry, przenosząc ciężar ciała na lewą.

-Wyżej.- W jego głosie słychać było wyraźną nutę rozbawienia.

Wywróciłam oczami. Niemniej uniosłam nogę tak, że stopę miałam na wysokości drugiego kolana. Zachwiałam się. Aby utrzymać równowagę musiałam poruszyć nogą. I w ten sposób znalazłam się na samej krawędzi gzymsu. Pięknie, Rachel, pięknie.

-Jeszcze wyżej.

Zirytowałam się.

-Panie, jak jesteś, pan, spragniony widoku uniesionych do góry kobiecych nóg, mogę polecić Wuyę. Na pewno będzie uradowana!- warknęłam. Wiedziałam, że w jego mniemaniu to zwykłe ćwiczenie i nie ma w nim żadnych podtekstów. Jednakże wciąż jestem uczennicą gimbazy, a to do czegoś zobowiązuje.

Nie dostałam odpowiedzi, za to doczekałam się czegoś innego. Chase, cicho niczym bestia na łowach, przysunął się bliżej. Tak blisko, że czułam jego oddech na karku. Zamknęłam oczy, kiedy wychylił głowę znad mojego ramienia.

-Niech cię piekło pochłonie!- mruknęłam, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Niemal czułam jak mi się mózg zawiesza!

-Pewnie już to zrobiło.- Usłyszałam jego szept tuż przy uchu. Głęboki, opanowany i drwiący. Ale poza tymi standardowymi czynnikami usłyszałam również nutę melancholii. Zawsze tak mówił i tego nie dostrzegłam, czy to jakaś nowość? Nie zdążyłam się zastanowić, gdyż Książe Ciemności położył ręce na moich biodrach i zepchnął z gzymsu.

* * *

Oglądałam sobie właśnie jeden z odcinków Xiaolin, kiedy to pisałam i Wuya do Jacka rzuca taki tekst: "A co ma Chase Young, czego ja nie mam?", z tym, że "Chase" wymówiła tak, jak się wymawia ser po angielsku i miałam dziwne skojarzenie xD "Czis" XD

Shun: Wyobraziła sobie pomnik Chase'a wykonany z sera...

I jeszcze myszy z Garfielda, które go podgryzają XD Niezapomniane przeżycie .


	4. Chapter 4

Nie zdążyłam nawet krzyknąć, niemal natychmiast wpadając plecami do dołu do sadzawki. Wynurzyłam się z wody przemoczona do suchej nitki, kaszląc i odgarniając mokre włosy z twarzy, żeby móc przetrzeć oczy. Na oślep podpłynęłam do brzegu, po czym oparłam się o niego rękami. Nie mogłam się zdecydować: wyklinać Chase'a za jego mordercze poczucie humoru; czy raczej cieszyć się, że gospodarz lubi florę i faunę, a ja uwielbiam - i przede wszystkim potrafię - pływać. Ostatecznie zdecydowałam się na to pierwsze - przecież to on mnie z tego gzymsu zepchnął!

-Doprowadź się do porządku i przyjdź na salę treningową.- rozkazał Chase. Jego głos odbijał się od ścian jak echo.- Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.- dodał, po czym pewnie sobie poszedł. Sprawdziłabym czy nadal stoi na górze i ogląda, śmiejąc się pod nosem albo wygrzebując pyłki spod paznokci, ale nie miałam na to ani siły, ani chęci. Najpierw przydałoby się uspokoić serce i sprawić, żeby jakimś magicznym sposobem wróciło z przełyku tam, gdzie jego miejsce - czyli do klatki piersiowej.

-Wal... się... gadzie.- sapnęłam, między jednym oddechem a drugim. Z jednej strony cieszyłam się, że mnie nie słyszał, a z drugiej miałam ochotę wykrzyczeć mu to prosto w twarz.

-Rachel?

Uniosłam wzrok. Kilka metrów przede mną stała Katnappe - ubrana w różowy sweterek i czarne spodnie - i przyglądała mi się pytającym wzrokiem. Obok niej stał wysoki mężczyzna o szerokich barkach i krótkich, hebanowych włosach. Pewnie przechodzili korytarzem i przypadkiem stali się świadkami mojego iście spektakularnego skoku o wody. Swoją drogą, kim jest ten facet? Bo nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że tak właśnie wyglądałby Emmett Cullen gdyby istniał naprawdę. Tak, czytałam _Zmierzch._

-Co?- mruknęłam, nadal lekko zamroczona.

-Co robisz?- zapytała.

-Chase uczy mnie latać.

-To... chyba fajnie. Jak ci idzie?- odparła, trochę niepewnie. Założę się, że już pojęła, co się stało i nie wiedziała czy się ze mnie śmiać, czy mi współczuć.

-A nie widać?- odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie.

-Widać.- potwierdziła. Następnie zwróciła się do Kopii Emmetta - jak zaczęłam go sobie w myślach nazywać.- Spotkamy się później? Tutaj potrzeba kobiecej ręki.

-Oczywiście, kiciu.- Schylił się, aby pocałować ją w policzek i oddalił się od nas. Kątem oka zobaczyłam jak przeobraża się w sporych rozmiarów lwa.

-Powinnam się bać?- zapytałam. Ashley odpowiedziała uśmiechem i podała mi rękę, którą chwyciłam. Chwilę później stałam już na lądzie, może trochę chwiejnie, ale stałam. Nie puszczając mojej dłoni, pociągnęła mnie na schody. Potem ruszyłyśmy korytarzem.- Gdzie mnie prowadzisz?

-Do mojego pokoju. Trzeba doprowadzić cię do porządku.- wyjaśniła.

-Czuję się jak ulubione, znoszone dżinsy po praniu z odwirowaniem.- stwierdziłam.- Moje dżinsy.- dodałam, szczerząc się błogo.

-Bredzisz.

-Bardzo możliwe.- Postanowiłam zmienić temat.- Ten wojownik, z którym szłaś to twój chłopak?

-Od niedawna narzeczony.

Zawiesiłam się, ale tylko na chwilę. Zawsze sądziłam, że przemienionym w koty wojownikom zależy tylko na służeniu Chase'owi. Najwyraźniej świat rysunkowy jest bardziej złożony niż mi się wydawało.

-Powodzenia nowej drodze życia.

Zaśmiała się.

-Ależ dziękuję.

* * *

Kiedy już przebrałam się w suche ubrania, zażyłam ziółka na uspokojenie - nie pomogły - i wytarłam ręcznikiem włosy, przyszedł Sebastian, żeby odprowadzić mnie pod salę treningową. Czy może raczej dopilnować, żebym do niej dotarła. Po drodze musiałam się mu oczywiście wyżalić, ale nawet nie przybrał ludzkiej postaci, więc chyba nie był zbyt zainteresowany.

-A wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najbardziej przerażające?- zapytałam retorycznie.- Wpadłam do wody. Do WODY, Sebastianie! I nie wykręcaj mi tutaj oczami! Pragnę cię uświadomić, że nie mam tutaj prostownicy. Już czuję, jak mi się włosy na głowie kręcą!- powiedziałam, płaczliwym tonem.

Chase oczywiście czekał na mnie na sali. Mimowolnie rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, zdumiona jego rozmiarami. W mojej głowie zawsze wydaje się mniejsze niż w rzeczywistości.

-Długo ci zajęło- powiedział na powitanie Chase. Wystarczyły trzy słowa, żebym na powrót poczuła irytację.

-No, _came on_! Tylko pięć minut!- zawołałam. Dokładnie pięć minut i trzy sekundy zajęło mi przebranie się, prowizoryczne osuszenie kłaków - nadal są mokre - i uspokojenie pracy serca po tym, co przeszłam.- Może to faktycznie sporo! Przecież jedyne, co mi zrobiłeś, to zepchnięcie do bajora o powierzchni dwa na dwa z Bóg wie jakiej wysokości!- wygarnęłam na jednym wdechu. Pod koniec wywodu mój głos zrobił się dziwnie piskliwy, więc odchrząknęłam.

-Skończyłaś?- zapytał, tym samym beznamiętnym tonem, co poprzednio.

-Tak- odpowiedziałam.- Już mi lepiej.- To prawda. Rzeczywiście poczułam się lżej, jednak nie znaczy to, że cała złość mi przeszła. Szykuje się półtorej godziny zgryźliwych uwag i pyskowania, za które prawie na pewno oberwę., pomyślałam. Chase będzie musiał nieźle się nagimnastykować, aby wrócić do łask.

-O to nie pytałem.- zauważył, ale nie podjął tematu.- Chciałem dzisiaj nauczyć cię używania jednego z Shen Gong Wu, które będzie ci potrzebne w przyszłości- urwał na chwilę.- Jak mniemam, wiesz, o czym mówię?

No ba, że wiem, ja tylko zawiesiłam się na chwilę z tej radości!, odpowiedziałam mu w myślach. Wspominałam coś o tym, że jestem na zła? W takim razie, informuję, że już mi przeszło.

-No ba, że wiem!- powtórzyłam, tym razem na głos. Potem podbiegłam do niego, jak w dzieciństwie podbiegałam do taty, gdy oznajmiał, że przywiózł mi coś z ostatniej "wycieczki" po kraju. Wtedy było słodkie, ale w tej sytuacji wyglądało bardziej komicznie.- Daj mi! Daj mi, daj mi, daj mi, daj...

-Uspokój się!- nakazał, zabierając rękę, którą sekundę wcześniej zatykał mi usta.

Tego rozkazu nie byłam w stanie wykonać. Gdy tylko znów miałam wolne usta, zaczęłam zadawać pytania, zbyt podniecona by zamilknąć.

-Jak wygląda teraz sprawa z Wu? Wszystkie się uaktywniły i zostały zdobyte? Przez smoki z Xiaolinu, czy Heylińczyków? Swoją drogą, zastanawiałam się kiedyś dlaczego w ogóle zawracałeś sobie głowę szukaniem ich skoro uważasz, że "Shen Gong Wu to tylko marna proteza mocy prawdziwej".- zacytowałam jego własne słowa użyte, w którymś odcinku.

-Owszem.- potwierdził tylko moje ostatnie stwierdzenie, resztę wypowiedzi puszczając mimo uszu. Moja obserwacja: Książę Ciemności uwielbia zostawiać pytania bez odpowiedzi, licząc, że ludzie są wystarczająco inteligentni, aby się ich domyśleć.- Aczkolwiek, oswojenie cię z działaniem Przeobrażacza jest konieczne.

-A skąd masz Przeobrażacz? Zawsze chomikował go ten wesz - Fasolka.- zapytałam, gdy udało mi się stłamsić kolejny napad czegoś, co mogę określić jedynie jako szajbę. Po wypowiedzeniu pytania na głos sama znalazłam na nie odpowiedź.- Ano, tak. Fasolka fermentuje w podziemiach.

-Dokładnie. Ale to za chwilę.- stwierdził, szybko gasząc mój zapał. Nosz, kurtka wodna! Już miałam cichą nadzieję, że zapomniał.

Tak więc, ku mej rozpaczy, zanim dostałam Wu w swoje łapki musiałam zaprezentować figury, których uczyłam się wczoraj. Zajęło mi to około godziny, gdyż Chase nie byłby sobą, jakby mnie na każdym kroku nie poprawiał.

Podreptałam za nauczycielem (lol, to nadal głupio brzmi) pod jedną ze ścian sali treningowej. Gdy ja ćwiczyłam, koteczki przyniosły tam kilka przedmiotów. Chase podniósł ze stołu Przeobrażacz i odwrócił się, żeby mi go podać. Stałam wtedy tuż za nim i dosłownie chuchałam mu w kark, próbując dojrzeć cokolwiek ponad jego ramieniem. Co prawda udało mi się odsunąć przed łokciem, ale jego włosy i tak "uderzyły" mnie w obojczyk i szyję tuż nad nim.

-Mam wrażenie, że twoje włosy żyją własnym życiem.- powiedziałam, drapiąc się delikatnie w tamto miejsce.- Zresztą, skąd ja to znam.- Teatralnie odgarnęłam z czoła dwukolorowe loki - nad prostą grzywką łatwiej zapanować, tudzież sprawić, żeby jej czerń nie mieszała się ciemnym blondem. Teraz wszystko się ze sobą wymieszało. Dzięki, Chase.

Zignorował moją uwagę i pomógł mi założyć na przedramiona ulubione Wu Haniball'a. Było sztywne i niezbyt wygodne, ale czułam, że się przyzwyczaję. Jakby się zastanowić... to dla mnie zawsze wszystko było "za sztywne" i chodziłam w kółko w jednym swetrze. Ale to chyba nie ma za wiele wspólnego z tematem.

Chase zaczął mówić coś o... nie jestem pewna czym, bo nie bardzo go słuchałam, zbyt zafascynowana nową zabawką. Podejrzewam, że wspomniał o koncentracji i skutkach, i bla, bla, bla... Nie ważne!

-Przeobrażacz.- powiedziałam, składając ręce tak, aby dwie połówki czerwonego kryształu, znajdujące się obecnie na zewnętrznej stronie moich przedramion, złożyły się w całość. Kamień zabłysnął, a ja zastanowiłam się w co - bądź kogo - chciałabym się przemienić.

Gdy już opuściłam ręce, nie czułam inaczej, a tego właśnie się spodziewałam. Uniosłam dłoń do głowy, żeby sprawdzić, czy zadziałało. Wszelkie wątpliwości rozmyły się w trybie natychmiastowym, kiedy pod palcami poczułam miękką sierść w miejscu, w którym powinny znajdować się uszy. Zerknęłam przez ramię na swoje plecy i dopiero wtedy poczułam pełnię szczęścia.

-Teraz już wiem, jak czuje się moja Sawa!- zawołałam, odruchowo merdając ogonem, choć nie przypominam sobie, żeby mój mózg wydał mu taki rozkaz. Gwoli ścisłości - Sawa to mój pies rasy cocker spaniel. Zawsze byłam zdania, że jej długie uszy ładnie współgrałyby z moimi włosami. Będę musiała dokładnie obejrzeć się w lustrze zanim odwołam tę komendę.

-Gratulacje.- powiedział Chase, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie.- Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego dorobiłaś sobie psie uszy i ogon?

-Masz w tym zamku tyle kotów, że jeden pies byłby miłą odmianą, nie sądzisz?- stwierdziłam nadal bawiąc się uszami.

-Nie.

-Dyskryminacja!- burknęłam. Nagle przypomniałam sobie o innych przedmiotach leżących na stole. Większość z nich kojarzyłam, ale jedno przyciągnęło moją uwagę.- A do czego to?- zapytałam, podskakując do srebrnej bransolety. Pomimo upływu wielu lat od chwili jej stworzenia wyglądała na nową. Wyglądała na ciężką, toteż zdziwiłam się, gdy po podniesieniu okazała się lekka.

Chase nie przejął się zbytnio moim zachowaniem. Doszłam więc do wniosku, że nie jest to jakiś potężny artefakt mogący zniszczyć kulę Ziemską. W sumie, logiczne. Gdyby był pewnie nie miałabym pozwolenia nawet na oglądanie go.

-To Bransoleta Tora. Służy do...

-Wzywania piorunów?!- Pewnie niepoprawnie, ale skojarzyło mi się z Avengers.

-Konkretniej do kontrolowania pogody.- sprostował.

-Hmm- mruknęłam, przenosząc na niego wzrok. Przed oczami stanęła mi scena z jednego z odcinków. Chase miał wtedy takie fajne, mokre włosy... Ciekawe jakby to wyglądało bez kresek rysunkowych i w realistycznych kolorach?

Jak na zawołanie nad Księciem Ciemności pojawiła się niewielka, deszczowa chmura, która szybko pozbyła się wody i zniknęła. Parsknęłam śmiechem widząc jego zdezorientowaną minę. I czarne włosy przylepiające się do twarzy i czoła. Jednak pierwszy szok szybko minął, zastąpiony irytacją.

-Dzięki- warknął, lecz nie byłam w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. Prawie dusiłam się własnym śmiechem.

Przeszło mi dopiero po kilku minutach, podczas, których Chase udowodnił, że po tysiącu pięciuset latach sztuka cierpliwości nie ma przed nim tajemnic i w spokoju wykręcał włosy.

-Możemy uznać to za rewanż.- powiedział.

-Możemy.- przyznałam, odkładając Bransoletę Tora na stół.- Ale ja nie planowałam się mścić. To samo tak wyszło.- zapewniłam. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco, więc wyjaśniłam.- No, bo przypomniało mi się, jak Omi namieszał z Piaskiem Czasu i zburzył całe kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne, żeby...

-Do czego zmierzasz?- przerwał, chcąc trochę skrócić mój wywód. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, że wiem o takich rzeczach. Chyba nadal nie wierzył, że pochodzę ze świata, w którym jego rzeczywistość jest tylko fikcją puszczaną w telewizji ku uciesze widzów. Nie dziwię mu się. Też bym nie uwierzyła. Ale w takim razie, za kogo mnie uważa? Udowodniłam przecież, że wiem o wojnie między Heylinem a Xiaolinem wystarczająco dużo, żeby nie być przypadkową nastolatką, która wyskoczyła z portalu i zaliczyła szybkie _rendez-vous_ z posadzką w jego sali tronowej.

-Do tego, że ty, Wuya i Haniball byliście więźniami Jack'a Spicer'a.- Nadal nie rozumiał, o co mi chodzi.- Ech. Stwierdziłam, że chcę znowu zobaczyć się z mokrymi kłakami i zaczęło padać, okej?- powiedziałam na jednym wdechu.- Swoją drogą, ta scena śni mi się po nocach.- Tego chyba nie powinnam była mówić, ale co tam.- To takie żółte to była musztarda czy farba?

Nie odpowiedział. Szkoda. Naprawdę byłam ciekawa. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. W jeden chwili z jego twarzy zniknęły wszystkie emocje i albo mi się przywidziało, albo jego tęczówki stały się takie... nieludzkie? Bardzo możliwe. Lecz równie dobrze mogło mi się wydawać.

-Właściwie jak dużo o mnie wiesz?- zapytał, lustrując mnie wzrokiem. Nawet gdybym chciała skłamać, nie byłabym w stanie. Dobrze, że w tym wypadku powiedzenie prawdy sprawi mi o wiele więcej przyjemności i satysfakcji.

-Więcej niż chciałbyś, żebym wiedziała.- Mrugnęłam do niego zadziornie, odgarnęłam włosy z twarzy - a może to były te cockerspaniel'owe* uszy? Ciężko powiedzieć... - i wyszłam, merdając ogonem.

* * *

-Wuya?- zagadnęłam do heylińskiej wiedźmy, która siedziała na skraju sadzawki - tej samej, do której dzisiaj wpadłam - i czytała brukowca dla kobiet.

Zero reakcji. Postanowiłam spróbować jeszcze raz.

-Wuuuyaaaa- Specjalnie przeciągnęłam samogłoski, jednocześnie machając czerwonowłosej ręką przed twarzą.

Dalej uparcie mnie ignorowała. Dałam sobie spokój z machaniem i odetchnęłam głęboko.

-Wuya, Wuya, Wuya, Wuya, Wuya, Wuya, Wu...

-Zamknij mordę, smarkulo! Czego chcesz?! - warknęła odrywając się od przepisu na maseczkę odmładzającą ze śledziony aligatora (wolę nie wnikać).

Uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie. We włażeniu ludziom na głowy jestem mistrzem! I w gadaniu. Gaduła ze mnie straszna. Chociaż, w sumie... szkoda, że jednak zareagowała, bo tak przyjemnie się patrzyło, jak jej twarz zmienia kolory i ze złości.

-Skoro mam zamknąć mordę, to jak mam ci odpowiedzieć? Przecież to nielogiczne. Mogłabyś czasem pomyśleć nim...

-Do diabła, Gansey!

-Chcę pożyczyć prostownicę.- powiedziałam stanowczo.

-Nie.

-Ale dlaczego?

-Bo nie!

-Wuya- zaczęłam, utrzymując poważny wyraz twarzy, choć było to nie lada wyzwanie.- Jesteśmy już dorosłe, więc rozmawiajmy, jak dorosłe. Mam na myśli stosowanie kulturalnych zwrotów, bo wiesz, czuję się jakbym rozmawiała teraz z dzieckiem, które uparło się na nową zabawkę i nie da sobie niczego wyperswadować.

Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, w tej oto podniosłej chwili dokonałabym swego żywota. Jeszcze nie widziałam, u nikogo tak morderczego wzroku. Naprawdę jestem tak irytująca, że nawet wiedźmę urodzoną prawdopodobnie za czasów australopiteka potrafię doprowadzić do skraju wytrzymałości?

-Jasna cho...!

-Nie przeklinaj!- wcięłam jej się w słowo. Nie lubię przeklinania.

-Wiesz co?- fuknęła, balansując na granicy wytrzymałości. Bardzo łatwo ją zdenerwować. Będę musiała sobie to gdzieś zanotować, użyteczne informacje zawsze w cenie.- Bierz sobie tę prostownicę! Bierz i zostaw mnie już w świętym spokoju!- Znów odwróciła się tyłem z zamiarem powrotu do czytania gazety.- Jesteś niereformowalna.- burknęła.

-No i widzisz?- Uśmiechnęłam się przymilnie.- Trzeba było tak od razu. Po co z marszu skakać sobie do gardeł, skoro można porozmawiać, jak w normalnym, cywilizowanym...

-WON!


	5. Chapter 5

Weszłam do sali tronowej i stanęłam bezpośrednio przed tronem Chase'a. Jako jego - bądź, co bądź - uczennica powinnam się chyba skłonić czy coś, nie? Cóż, trudno. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do bicia pokłonów zwłaszcza, przed chłopakiem, który wygląda na niewiele starszego ode mnie. Tak, ja od razu muszę mieć skojarzenia. Gdybym ich nie miała, to chyba by jakiś cud się zdarzył.

-Dlaczego mnie wezwałeś?- zapytałam, zanim mój wewnętrzny monolog na dobre się rozkręcił. W przyszłości chyba jakimś filozofem zostanę.- Mistrzu.- dodałam po czasie.

Książę Ciemności nie śpieszył się z odpowiedzią. Nadal ze stoickim spokojem przeglądał plik kartek przyniesiony przez jednego z kocich wojowników. Zdążyłam już zauważyć, że w takich momentach lepiej poczekać, aż sam rozpocznie temat. Nie ma co sobie gardła zdzierać i tak nie zareaguje. Przez następne pięć minut sufit i ściany wydawały mi się niesamowicie interesującymi obiektami i co rusz znajdowałam w nich kolejne niewielkie pęknięcia. Z nudów zaczęłam nawet łączyć je w różne dziwne wzory, niczym gwiazdy na niebie. Niemal zapuściłam korzenie, gdy w końcu raczył wyjaśnić, czego ode mnie oczekuje.

-Będziesz moim szpiegiem w świątyni Xiaolin.- powiedział lustrując moją osobę wzrokiem, jakby miał ze mną styczność pierwszy raz w życiu. Nigdy nie zrozumiem tego face... Zaraz, czy on powiedział, że mam w Xiaolinie szpiegować? Brawo, za zapłon Gansey, brawo.

-Zawiodę cię. Nie jestem dobrym szpiegiem.- poinformowałam uczynnie, po czym zabrałam się za wyliczanie na palcach cech, których żaden Agent 0 nie powinien posiadać, a u mnie były na poziomie dziennym.- Robię za dużo hałasu; nocą nawet najcichszy szmer przyprawia mnie o zawał serca; jestem beznadziejna w chowanego; nie umiem robić notatek; zawsze idę na żywioł, a raczej nie o to chodzi- Skończyły mi się palce na jednej ręce i już zamierzałam przerzucić się na drugą, kiedy brunet gestem nakazał mi milczenie.

-Siedź przez chwilę cicho i daj mi skończyć.- poprosił, choć jak dla mnie z jego ust nie wychodzą prośby, a rozkazy.- Lada dzień do świątyni ma przyjechać wnuczka mistrza Funga, ale tak się składa, że nigdy tam nie dotrze.- Tu uśmiechnął się w zdeczka niepokojący sposób.- Zamiast niej pojedziesz ty i przez kolejnych kilka tygodni będziesz donosić mi o wszystkim, co się tam dzieje oraz zbierać informacje o mnichach. Wyglądem się nie przejmuj - dam ci Przeobrażacz, to powinno załatwić sprawę.

-Racja, załatwi.- przyznałam. Nadal mnie interesowało, co dokładnie wydarzyło się podczas tych paru miesięcy/lat - niepotrzebne skreślić - których nie pokazano w TV, bo twórcom zachciało się kończyć serię.

-Tutaj masz jej dane osobowe i życiorys.- Podał mi dokumenty, które wcześniej sam czytał. Na pierwszej stronie znajdowały się pierdoły takie jak imię, nazwisko, wiek, miejsce urodzenia i inne podstawowe informacje oraz zdjęcie. Później zaczynała się historia jej życia od dnia narodzin i... Jezu, to ma chyba ze trzydzieści stron!- Jakieś pytania?

-Dwa.- odpowiedziałam.- Będzie z tego kartkówka?

-Nie. Przecież nie każę ci się tego uczyć na pamięć.

-Całe szczęście, bo już mi serce do gardła podeszło.- Westchnęłam z ulgą.- Drugie pytanie: co się stanie z tą dziewczyną, gdy ja zajmę jej miejsce?

-Niech cię o to głowa nie boli.- odparł. Okej, ten jego uśmieszek dopiero teraz zrobił się niepokojący, wcześniej to było nic.

-Pewny jesteś?- Spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie.- Trochę bólu głowy mi nie zaszkodzi.

-Idź już.

-Chaaase?- zawyłam. O co temu dziadowi chodzi? Jeśli planuje to o czym właśnie pomyślałam, to niech zapomni, że wezmę w tym jakikolwiek udział. Może i niedawno zwinęłam parę ciuchów, na wycieczce krajoznawczej z Katnappe, ale nie zamierzałam mieć na sumieniu morderstwa.

-Idź!- podniósł głos. To już nie była prośba i chcąc nie chcąc wyszłam.

-Palant.- warknęłam, będąc już w drodze do swojego pokoju.

Gdy tam dotarłam - tak! Nauczyłam się nareszcie w miarę sprawnie poruszać po pałacu! -, wyszłam na balkon i usiadłam pod poręczą. Zabrałam się za przeglądanie papierów. Na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymałam się przy zdjęciu dziewczyny i jej podstawowych danych. Miała proste, czarne włosy; niebieskie oczy i łagodne rysy twarzy. Była o rok starsza ode mnie i niższa o jakieś... dziesięć centymetrów? Coś koło tego. Nie jestem pewna ile dokładnie mam wzrostu.

Warknęłam rozdrażniona i odrzuciłam plik kartek na bok. Zamknęłam oczy i oparłam głowę o chłodny marmur. Tak łatwiej było udawać, że Pałac Ciemności nie jest położony wśród klifów, stromych przepaści i czynnych wulkanów. Gdyby w powietrzu nie było tyle dwutlenku węgla pewnie nawet bym w to uwierzyła. Wiem, że dalej rozciągają się połacie zieleni, jednak z mojej obecnej pozycji ledwo mogę je dostrzec.

Czy dam sobie radę? Nie potrafię kłamać, nigdy nie potrafiłam. Zawsze byłam szczera zarówno z otoczeniem, jak i z sobą samą - nie, żebym miała o sobie nadto zaniżoną opinię, skądże. Co prawda, do lat piętnastu, co roku występowałam w przedstawieniu jasełkowym i granie kogoś innego bardzo mi się wtedy podobało. Jednak miałam świadomość, że po zejściu ze sceny będę mogła znów być sobą. Tym razem miało tak nie być. Moja nowa codzienność stanie się sceną. A jeśli zgubię samą siebie? Chase naprawdę sądzi, że temu podołam?

-Rachel?

Otworzyłam oczy i podniosłam na Sebastiana leniwe spojrzenie.

-Obecna.- odparłam.- Czego byś chciał?

-Właściwie, to mam zalecenie od Chase'a.- Podniósł z posadzki plik kartek i położył mi go na kolanach, a sam usiadł obok. Wywróciłam oczami.

-No, jasne.- rzuciłam z sarkazmem. _By the way_ , zauważyłam, że odnosi się do Chase'a per "panie", tylko wtedy gdy zwraca się do niego bezpośrednio. Natomiast, gdy ze mną rozmawiał mówił po imieniu. Ciekawe...- Czego jaśnie książę by chciał?  
-Wybieramy się na małą wycieczkę.

* * *

Nogi już dawno zaczęły odmawiać mi posłuszeństwa i teraz większą część swojej uwagi skupiałam na utrzymaniu się w pozycji stojącej. Ten szczwany jaszczur doskonale wiedział, co robi wysyłając mnie tutaj! To faktycznie świetne ćwiczenie na wytrzymałość fizyczną i duchową. Szkoda tylko, że w jednym i drugim leżę. Przetrwanie tej misji będzie mnie kosztować sporo cierpliwości i wyrzeczeń. No, naprawdę! Wiem, że pewnie dalej się gniewa za tą sytuację z Bransoletą Tora. Wiem i szanuję. Ale, do Jasnej Anielki, dlaczego?!

-Nigdy więcej nie dam się wrobić w zakupy z Katnappe.- burknęłam pod nosem. Jedyny pozytyw tej sytuacji to, że mogłam ubrać się w ciuchy, które miałam na sobie, gdy tu trafiłam. Tak, w dżinsach, szarym podkoszulku i adidasach w końcu poczułam się sobą.

-Rachel, zobacz na ten sweterek!- pisnęła Ashley, podstawiając mi pod nos kolejny ciuch. Mam dosyć patrzenia na nie, przynajmniej do osiemnastych urodzin.- Słodki, nie?

-Taa. Sweetaśny.- odparłam, mimowolnie się krzywiąc i odwróciłam głowę. Powoli robiło mi się niedobrze od charakterystycznego zapachu nowych ubrań. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że Sebastian robi to samo. Cóż, jako mój opiekun był zmuszony mi wiernie towarzyszyć nawet podczas zakupów. Wyjątkiem było kupno bielizny, kiedy to wysłałam go do sklepu z artykułami budowlanymi po farbę i pędzle, co wykonał z niejaką ulgą. Tsa, on sobie poszedł, a ja musiałam znosić komentarze Ashley.

-Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś?- zapytał mnie Sebastian. Od początku naszego najazdu na galerię handlową wytrwale ignorował rozentuzjazmowaną blondynkę.  
Wymieniłam w myślach wszystkie zakupione rzeczy i porównałam to z moją wewnętrzną listą przedmiotów koniecznych do życia.

-Przydałoby mi się kilka kart doładowania do telefonu.- stwierdziłam, dziękując w myślach, że miałam komórkę w kieszeni, kiedy się tu przeniosłam. Ładowarkę już sobie dokupiłam - skoro to nie ja płacę, to co sobie będę żałować -, ale ten szczególik jakoś mi uciekł.- I zapalniczkę.- dodałam po chwili.

Sebastian uniósł brew.

-No co? Zapałki są upierdliwe, poza tym się kończą.- wyjaśniłam.

-Mówisz jak piromanka.- wtrąciła Katnappe, która właśnie podeszła do nas z jedną torbą więcej. Czyli ten sklep ma już zaliczony.

-Jakby paliła, co najmniej.- dorzucił koci wojownik. Parsknęłam śmiechem. Nie są pierwszymi osobami, które mi to mówią.- Dobra, zaraz wracam.- rzucił i się oddalił.

-Too~... gdzie idziemy teraz?- Ashley posłała mi rozanielony uśmiech. Momentalnie wyobraziłam sobie lawinę ubrań lecącą prosto na mnie i poczułam dreszcz na plecach. Jak to jest, że moje zainteresowanie ciuchami wyparowało zaraz po znalezieniu dodatkowej pary dżinsów i ciepłej bluzy z kapturem - no, musiałam sobie znaleźć również kilka podkoszulków, ale do tego nie przywiązywałam już takiej wagi -, a ona potrafi godzinami stać przy jednym regale?

-Może do księgarni?- zasugerowałam. Jej radość trochę zmalała, ale nie straciła rezonu.

-Pewnie.

* * *

Rzuciłam torby na łóżko i zabrałam się za urządzanie pokoju. Kiedyś musiałam się za to zabrać, a póki co nie mam ochoty na czytanie życiorysu dziewczyny, pod którą mam się podszywać. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi i chwilę później pojawiła się w nich blond czupryna Ashley.

-Mam to co chciałaś.- powiedziała i rzuciła w moją stronę Rubin Ramzesa. Ledwo, bo ledwo, ale złapałam czerwony kryształ i odpowiedziałam jej uśmiechem.- Miałaś rację, przez ten cały czas to Wuya go ukrywała.

-No widzisz? Magia.- Wzruszyłam ramionami.

Katnappe parsknęła śmiechem. Po raz n-ty zapewniła, że pomogłaby mi gdyby Chase nie wysyłał jej na jakąś misję specjalną do Jacka Spicera, a ja po raz n-ty powiedziałam, że nie szkodzi i sobie poradzę. Życzyłam jej jeszcze powodzenia i rozstałyśmy się w pokoju. Spojrzałam na przyniesione przez nią Wu. Będę musiała je później odnieść.

-Jesteś pewna, że wiesz, jak się tego używa?- zapytał Sebastian, przenosząc nieufne spojrzenie ze mnie na rubin.

-Nie.- odparłam.- Ale możesz mi pomóc, jak chcesz.

Prychnął i powrócił do zwierzęcej formy, po czym usadowił się przy wyjściu na balkon, jednak na tyle blisko, żeby na wszelki wypadek zdążył odepchnąć mnie z toru lecącej komody. Jak widać, niezbyt we mnie wierzył. Fuknęłam urażona i wypowiedziałam nazwę Wu, aby aktywować jego moc. Z jego pomocą przesunęłam wszystkie meble parę metrów w stronę środka pokoju. Potrzebowałam swobodnego dostępu do ścian. Uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona, pokazałam tygrysowi język i chwyciłam za ołówek. Robota dopiero się zaczyna.

Przez następne pół godziny szkicowałam na mlecznobiałych ścianach wszystko, co tylko przychodziło mi do głowy - od figur geometrycznych, przez różnorodne zawijasy, po pnącza, liście i póki kwiatów. Zadowolona z efektu chwyciłam za pędzel.

Jakiś czas później ktoś bezczelnie wlazł do mojego pokoju bez pukania. Zostałam wyprowadzona z równowagi, a w efekcie zegar naścienny, który właśnie próbowałam odwiesić na miejsce za pomocą Rubinu Ramzesa odbył lot pierwszą klasą prosto w stronę... Chase'a. Super. Mój zajefajny mistrzunio zdążył zrobić unik i odmierzacz czasu wylądował awaryjnie na drzwiach, rozbijając się w drobny mak.

-Ups.- powiedziałam. Wtedy też zorientowałam się, że nadal mam w rękach rubin. Szybko schowałam Wu za plecami i uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie.

-Tak. Ups.- potwierdził, lekko zażenowany moją marną grą aktorską. Wyciągnął rękę, a ja, nadal się szczerząc, położyłam na niej kryształ. Coś czuję, że Chase dopisze go do swojej prywatnej listy rzeczy, których nie mogę dotykać. Dobrze, że zdążyłam już wcześniej poustawiać wszystkie meble i nie rzuciłam w niego czymś cięższym. Nie szkoda mi tego zegara i tak go nie używałam.- Nie będę pytał skąd go masz.

-Ależ ja mogę powiedzieć.- zaoferowałam, lecz zostałam olana - jak zwykle zresztą.

Young przez chwilę rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu.

-Nieźle się urządziłaś.- pochwalił. Okay, tego się nie spodziewałam.

-Dzięki, mnie też się podoba. Wcześniej było tu za biało.- Machnęłam ręką. Puszki nie były duże toteż zużyłam całą farbę i teraz jest o wiele bardziej kolorowo. Tak weselej.- Ale zakładam, że nie przyszedłeś, żeby mnie chwalić.

-Przyszedłem, ponieważ nie stawiłaś się na kolacji.

Tu spojrzał na Sebastiana. On również uniósł łeb i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, jakby rozmawiali w myślach. No tak, przecież właśnie w ten sposób Chase komunikuje się w wojownikami! Wcześniej mi to umknęło. Swoją drogą, naprawdę nie stawiłam się na kolacji? Ojoj.

-Rozumiem.- Skinął głową. Cokolwiek powiedział mu Sebek, wystarczyło jako wyjaśnienia.- Radzę ci wciąć się do roboty.- Znów zwrócił się do mnie.- Za dwa dni jedziesz do Xiaolinu.

* * *

Złapałam Chase'a za rękę jeszcze zanim mnie o to poprosił i mocno splotłam palce z jego. I tak miał zaraz nas teleportować, więc wymówkę posiadałam. Nawet nie zastanawiałam się skąd we mnie nagle tyle śmiałości. Widocznie, za bardzo się bałam, żeby zwracać uwagę na szczegóły. Przyjrzał mi się uważnie, unosząc brew w pytającym geście. Wbiłam wzrok w czubki swoich butów.

-Stresujesz się?- zapytał cicho.

-Stresowałam się pięć minut temu. Teraz jestem przerażona.- odpowiedziałam, przez ściśnięte gardło. Jakim cudem jeszcze byłam w stanie oddychać? Nie mam pojęcia.  
-Nie wyglądasz.- stwierdził, przez co miałam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.- Gdyby nie ten pełen zagubienia i rozpaczy uścisk - Skinął głową na nasze złączone dłonie.- pomyślałbym, że ta misja spływa po tobie, jak woda po kaczce.

-Naprawdę? Spokojna głowa.- odparłam ironicznie.- Jak znam życie, ręce zaczną mi się trząść dopiero, gdy dotrzemy do świątyni.

Książę Ciemności parsknął śmiechem.


	6. Chapter 6

-To bardzo nie fair, że zmuszasz mnie do przeprowadzki po ledwie kilku tygodniach mieszkania w pałacu. Wiedziałam, że mnie nie lubisz, ale żeby do tego stopnia... Wiesz, przyzwyczaiłam się już do tych chorych treningów, mojego zajebiaszczo pięknego pokoju, posiłków o regularnych porach... nawet jego!- Pokazałam palcem wskazującym na tygrysa, kroczącego bezszelestnie po mojej lewej stronie. Po prawej zaś, równie cicho, szedł Chase, a na środku ja - potykająca się o byle badyl i cała spanikowana, o czym świadczyło moje kretyńskie gadanie całkowicie od rzeczy. Warto dodać, że darłam się na całe gardło w lesie, na terenie - bądź, co bądź - wroga i nie widziałam tym zupełnie nic dziwnego.- Tylu jeszcze zakamarków i komnat nie zwiedziłam! Tylu ludzi nie doprowadziłam do białej gorączki! Chase, chcę do domu!- zawyłam, uwieszając się na jego ramieniu.

Książę Ciemności zatrzymał się. Westchnął cierpiętniczo - jak to robią jedynie rozsądni ludzie napastowani przez niedorozwiniętą nastolatkę - i odkleił mnie od siebie.

-Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to wrócisz. Kiedyś.

-To żeś mnie pocieszył!

-Nie drzyj się.- Znowu przytknął mi usta ręką. Doprawdy, to chyba jego ulubiony sposób uciszania mnie.- Jesteśmy już blisko świątyni, więc dalej z tobą nie pójdę.

Odepchnęłam jego dłoń.

-Wracasz do Krainy NieTutaj?- zapytałam, czując jak niebezpiecznie wzrasta mój poziom paniki.

-Owszem.- odparł, trochę zirytowany, że mu przerwano.- Sebastian będzie kręcił się w okolicy świątyni, ale nie za blisko, żeby mnisi go nie wyryli. Informacje i wszelkie inne interakcje ze mną mają przechodzić przez niego. Rozumiesz?

Niechętnie skinęłam głową. Wytarłam spocone dłonie o dżinsy, po czym jedną z nich włożyłam do kieszeni bluzy, a drugą zacisnęłam na ramiączku od plecaka podróżniczego. Zakładam, że zarówno plecak jak i jego zawartość należały do dziewczyny, którą miałam udawać. Im dłużej zastanawiałam się, skąd i jak Chase je zdobył, tym większy ciężar czułam na plecach. Naprawdę wolałabym wrócić do domu. Nie do Krainy NieTutaj, tylko mojego domu.

-Rozumiem.- burknęłam, bardziej do siebie niż jego. Odwróciłam się i poszłam dalej, nie rzucając Księciu Ciemności nawet krótkiego spojrzenia, choć sama czułam na sobie jego wzrok.

Dotarcie do bram nie zajęło mi dużo czasu - tak, jak mówił Chase, była całkiem blisko. Z duszą na ramieniu weszłam na teren świątyni, zatrzymując się tuż po przekroczeniu progu schodów. Rozejrzałam się. Wszystkie budynki były rozmieszczone jak w kreskówce. Tylko nigdzie nie było konturowych kresek - to był realny świat. Trzeba przyznać, że na żywo sprawiały o wiele większe wrażenie. Jak na tysiąc pięćsetletnią świątynię wygląda całkiem solidnie. Ciekawe, ile razy była remontowana?

Następnym rzucającym się w oczy obiektem był plac treningowy, oblegany obecnie przez kilkunastu początkujących adeptów, głównie płci męskiej. Stali w pięciu równych rzędach i ćwiczyli pozycje do walki. Po przeciwległej stronie znajdował się tor przeszkód, a dokładnie na wprost wejście do pierwszego z budynków. Prowadziła do niego kamienna ścieżka.

Wciągnęłam gwałtownie powietrze. I co teraz? Dlaczego tu nie ma dzwonka do drzwi czy czegoś? Mam tak wejść jak do siebie? Nie ma mowy, nie dam rady.

Czułam się jakby ktoś przyspawał mnie do podłoża i zasypał klatkę piersiową ciężarówką cegieł. Pewnie wszystkie kolory już dawno odpłynęły mi z twarzy...

-Przepraszam.

O, świetnie. Ktoś się mną zainteresował. Ale to dobrze czy źle? Kur...wde, przecież teraz muszę uważać na każde słowo, bo jak palnę coś głupiego to nawet anioł stróż mi nie pomoże.

-Przepraszam!- Powtórzył głos, tym razem głośniej.

Zobaczyłam przed oczami czyjąś rękę i tylko to pozwoliło mi oderwać wzrok od przestrzeni przede mną. Mrugnęłam kilkakrotnie, w celu wyrwania się z odrętwienia i spojrzałam prosto w zielone oczy jakiegoś chłopaka o brązowych włosach i dość opalonej cerze. Stał tak blisko mnie, że odruchowo odskoczyłam w tył. Potknęłam się przy tym o swoją własną nogę i obiłam cztery litery.

-Aua!- jęknęłam boleśnie.

Chłopak miał niemal identyczną minę co Chase, kiedy podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania wytarłam sobą kafelki w jego sali tronowej. W skrócie - patrzył się na mnie jak na pacjenta szpitala psychiatrycznego imienia przeklętej Wuyi. Z perspektywy chodnika zauważyłam, że jest dość wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Ale nie przebudowany. Taki... no, normalny po prostu. W jednej chwili pojęłam kim jest ten chłopak. Chociaż... wygląda trochę inaczej niż w kreskówce. Doroślej.

-Raimundo Pedrosa!- krzyknęłam, nim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język. Brawo, Rachel, brawo.

-Tak.- odpowiedział trochę niepewnie.- Poznaliśmy się już?- zapytał, podając mi rękę. Nie powiedział tego podejrzliwym tonem, raczej z czystą ciekawością. Mimo to alarm w mojej głowie zabłysnął na czerwono.

-Em... nie.- odparłam ostrożnie.- Dopiero przyjechałam. Jestem Maliya.- Ścisnęłam jego dłoń i pozwoliłam postawić się na nogi. Sądząc po bólu siedzenia, obiłam sobie kość ogonową.

-Więc skąd mnie znasz?

-A kto by was nie znał?- zapytałam retorycznie, gratulując sobie w duchu wymyślenia dobrej wymówki.- Należę do fanklubu xiaolinskich smoków.

W tym momencie podszedł do nas staruszek w czarno-niebieskim kimonie. Miał zadbaną, całkowicie białą brodę i niebieskie oczy, w których było tyle mądrości, że kiedy tylko na mnie spojrzał, przeszedł mnie dreszcz.

-Czekaliśmy na ciebie.- powiedział na przywitanie. Chińskim zwyczajem, skłoniłam się nisko.

Z informacji, które czytałam wiem, że mistrz Fung widział swoją wnuczkę tylko raz w życiu. Miała wtedy pięć lat. Jednak często kiedy miała problem, pisała do niego listy, z prośbą o poradę. Idąc tym tropem znał ją całkiem dobrze, więc musiałam uważać. Maliya Fung jest osobą cichą, dobrze wychowaną i zrównoważoną. Czyli kompletne przeciwieństwo mnie. Ne twierdzę, że rodzice źle mnie wychowali. Broń, Boże. Po prostu często ich nie słuchałam.

Zaraz po wejściu do świątyni zostałam zaprowadzona do kuchni, gdzie czarnowłosa kobieta parzyła herbatę. Kimiko tak wypiękniała, że poznałam ją dopiero, gdy się przedstawiła. Razem z Raimundem wypytywali mnie o podróż, czy nie miałam trudności z dojazdem, a ja odpowiadałam, starając się nie rozgadać. Mistrz Fung głównie słuchał, popijając herbatę, chociaż i tego nie byłam pewna. Mogło mu się po prostu przysnąć.

-Przepraszam za mą bezczelność, ale ile ty masz lat?- zapytał zielony smok z czerwoną kitką na ogonie. Dojo. Od początku siedział na ramieniu mistrza Funga, ale dopiero teraz zwróciłam na niego uwagę.

-Siedemnaście.- odpowiedziałam, nieco zaskoczona takim pytaniem. Pierwsze, co przyszło mi na myśli, to że jakimś sposobem dowiedzieli się o planie Chase'a i chcą mnie teraz przetestować. Nie zdążyłam nawet dobrze się nad tym zastanowić, kiedy poczułam chłodne, pokryte łuskami łapy Dojo na swojej szyi. Długi ogon owinął się wokół moich ramion, a z oczu spłynęły wielkie, smocze łzy. Osłupiałam.- Eee. Powiedziałam coś nie tak?

-Musisz mu wybaczyć.- odezwał się mistrz Fung.- Od kiedy wszyscy z drużyny smoków wkroczyli w wiek pełnoletni, stało się wielkim nietaktem mówić do nich, jak do dzieci. Dojo bardzo tego brakowało.

Trzeba przyznać, że szybko się tutaj zadomowiłam. Wszyscy, poczynając od Doja, a kończąc na mistrzu Fungu byli dla mnie bardzo mili. A przynajmniej starali się być mili. Choć spory wpływ na to miał fakt, iż brali mnie za wnuczkę Funga. Z mnichów bardzo polubiłam Kimiko, Raimunda i Clay'a, aczkolwiek do znajomości z Teksańczykiem podchodziłam z dystansem. Ciągle mówił kowbojskim slangiem, przez co często nie mogłam go zrozumieć i tylko kiwałam grzecznie głową. Inaczej było z Omi'm, który od samego początku patrzył na mnie spode łba, zresztą ze wzajemnością. Możliwe, że coś podejrzewał. Jednak bardziej skłaniam się ku drugiej wersji - był zwyczajnie zazdrosny. Od kiedy przyjechałam, mistrz Fung poświęcał mi więcej uwagi niż jemu. Czasem mnie trenował, lecz herbata w jego towarzystwie też była interesującym, choć ciężkim przeżyciem. Przecież musiałam przed nim udawać jego własną wnuczkę.

Okazało się również, że nie posiadam umiejętności charakterystycznych dla żadnego ze smoków żywiołu. Trochę szkoda. Liczyłam, że skoro już byłam takim koksem, który dostał się do kreskówki, to może mam też jakieś nadludzkie zdolności... Ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło! Gdyby Chase wyczaił, że posiadam władzę nad żywiołem, pewnie zwiększyłby liczbę treningów, a wtedy byłabym biedna.

* * *

Dzisiaj trochę krócej ponieważ muszę pakować na obóz :/ W sumie to nie wiem, po co na niego jadę. Czy jest jakiś sens wyjeżdżać z wiochy do wiochy i to jeszcze pozbawionej internetu? Nie wiem, ale już po ptokach, nawet jakbym chciała zrezygnować, także :x


	7. Chapter 7

Świątynia Xiaolin, czy może raczej jej mieszkańcy, całkowicie mnie rozstroili. Rozmowy, treningi, a nawet zwykłe spędzanie czasu z mnichami i mistrzem Fungiem, tylko na pewien czas koiły kumulujące się we mnie emocje. Poza tymi momentami byłam istnym kłębkiem nerwów. Zawsze miałam problem z wyrzutami sumienia - bywało, że dopadały mnie nawet jeśli wina nie leżała po mojej stronie. Niesamowicie denerwujące.

Przypomnienie sobie o tym dość istotnym fakcie sprawiło, że moja nowo przebudzona natura filozofa dała o sobie znak: Dlaczego właściwie wybrałam Heylin? Wylądowałam u Chase'a - okej, wypadało iść za ciosem. Ale teraz miałam ze sobą Przeobrażacz. Czy nie mogłabym od niego uciec? Gdyby bardzo mu zależało znalazłby mnie tak czy inaczej, jednak sądzę, że mogłabym spróbować. Mogłabym. Problem w tym, że nie chcę. Nie wiem dlaczego tak bardzo cięgnie mnie do Krainy NieTutaj, jednak zaczynam powoli za nią tęsknić - "Ach, ten magnes", jak to stwierdziłaby Izabella. Nie mówię o walorach przyrodniczych, bo przy samym Pałacu Ciemności ich nie ma, ale tamto miejsce jest na swój sposób sympatyczne.

Oczywiście, wygląd to mniej ważna kwestia. Powinnam raczej przejmować się moim stanem moralnym. Chociaż nigdy nie uważałam siebie za złą osobę, to nie jestem też całkiem dobra. W każdym człowieku jest dobro i zło. U mnie dobro przejawia się głównie przez empatię. A jeśli chodzi o złe cechy... jestem straszną egoistką. Czy te dwie rzeczy przypadkiem się nie wykluczają? Nie wiem. Na głos się do tego nie przyznam, - ledwo w myślach daję radę - ale lubię robić z siebie ofiarę; zazwyczaj nie potrafię przyznać się do błędu; często łapię się na myśleniu z obrzydzeniem o ludziach, których znam tylko z zewnątrz, lecz nigdy nie powiedziałam niczego obraźliwego prosto w twarz, bo, kurde, z sumieniem bym sobie nie poradziła, a do błędu się nie przyznam.

Skrzywiłam się z niesmakiem. Wcale nie jestem lepsza od Omiego, któremu wczoraj powiedziałam, że ma ego większe od głowy. Nagle zatęskniłam za Chase'm. On przynajmniej umiał mnie utemperować. Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak!

-Dojo, wiesz gdzie jest Omi?- zapytałam smoka, kiedy akurat mijaliśmy się na korytarzu.

-Podejrzewam, że na placu treningowym.- odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami (albo łapami? smoki w ogóle mają ramiona?).- Ale jeśli znowu zamierzacie się kłócić...

-Idę go przeprosić.- przerwałam mu, z lekko zakłopotanym uśmiechem.

Zamierzałam już odejść, gdy z przeciwnej strony podszedł do nas mistrz Fung.

-To dobrze. Wojownik musi umieć przyznać się do błędu, choć czasem wymaga to nie lada odwagi.- pouczył.

 _W takim razie nie nadaję się na wojownika, a w dodatku jestem tchórzem.,_ stwierdziłam w myślach, ale darowałam sobie powiedzenie tego na głos. Rachel Gansey ma o sobie zaniżoną opinię,- a jednocześnie zadziera nosa. fuck logic.- lecz Maliya Fung w takiej sytuacji tylko skłoniłaby się i odeszła. I tak też postąpiłam.

Dojo miał rację. Rzeczywiście znalazłam Omiego na placu, jak obijał worek treningowy. Albo obijał się o worek treningowy. W sumie, ciężko stwierdzić. W każdym razie, wyprowadzał kolejne ciosy z prędkością błyskawicy, aż zaczęłam się zastanawiać ile może być energii w takim małym ciele.

-Cześć, Omi.- przywitałam się.

Chińczyk odwrócił głowę w moją stronę, co rozbujany worek postanowił wykorzystać i odegrać za znęcanie się nad nim. Mówiąc w skrócie - Omi dostał w ucho i jęknął przeciągle.

-Nie śmiej się!- burknął w moją stronę, kiedy uśmiech dosłownie siłą wcisnął mi się na usta.

Przełknęłam śmiech.

-Nie śmieję.- zapewniłam, podchodząc bliżej.- Wszystko w porządku?

-Taa. Bywało gorzej.

-To dobrze.- Aha. Czyli teraz zaczyna się ta trudna część? Super.- Emm... słuchaj ja... przepraszam za to, co powiedziałam wczoraj.

Zmierzył mnie uważnym wzrokiem, marszcząc brwi. Co, jeszcze za mało? Ech... Mogłam to w sumie przewidzieć.

-Wcale nie myślę, że masz ego większe od głowy.- powiedziałam, siląc się na szczerość.- Po prostu... zdenerwowałam się, no! I samo tak jakoś... wyszło.

-W porządku.

-E? Naprawdę?

-Tak. Co minęło a nie jest, nie zapisuje się w rejestrze.- stwierdził rozbrajająco i wyciągnął do mnie rękę na zgodę. Uścisnęłam ją.

-Co było a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr.- poprawiłam go odruchowo.

Może jednak uda nam się jakoś ze sobą dogadać?

* * *

Następnego ranka, - w sumie, było już nieźle po dziesiątej, ale uznajmy, że to nadal ranek - kiedy wylegiwałam się na futonie w swoim malutkim pokoiku i kontemplowałam deski sufitowe, do moich uszu doszły dźwięki dość ożywionej rozmowy. Eufemistycznie mówiąc. Ściany w świątyni naprawdę są cienkie skoro w części sypialnianej słyszę kłótnię, która odbywa się z drugiej strony budynku.

 _Wypadałoby się ruszyć.,_ stwierdziła odpowiedzialna część mojego umysłu. Ta druga niemal natychmiast podniosła rękawicę.

 _A dlaczego mają mnie obchodzić ich zespołowe dramaty?!,_ zawyła głośno, przekonując, że nie warto ruszać się z wyra z powodu byle sprzeczki.

 _Miałam szpiegować mnichów. To może być coś ważnego._

 _W takim razie wybieraj! Łóżko albo wyleniała jaszczurka!_

 _Jak wygląda wyleniała jaszczurka? Nie miałam okazji czegoś takiego zaobserwować, a wolę nie uruchamiać wyobraźni. To mogłoby się źle skończyć dla mojej biednej, udręczonej psychiki... O czym ja w ogóle chrzanię?! Wynocha z tego wyra!_

Jęknęłam jakbym wydawała z siebie ostatnie tchnienie podczas brutalnego mordu, ale w końcu - heroicznym wysiłkiem - udało mi się wstać. Narzuciłam bluzę na piżamę i poczłapałam do źródła hałasu. W pokoju -nazwałam go sobie w myślach salą obrad, choć zapewne było to dalekie prawdy - zobaczyłam całą czwórkę xiaolińskich smoków. Raimundo i Omi kręcili się w kółko, krzycząc na siebie nawzajem. Nie byłam w stanie stwierdzić, co jest ideą sprzeczki, ale byłam pewna, że to tych dwóch oraz Clay, który z marnym skutkiem próbował ich uspokoić, byli owym źródłem hałasu. Prawda, że inteligentny wniosek? Kimiko siedziała pod ścianą w znacznej odległości od chłopaków, wpatrując się w ekran laptopa.

-Wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego oni urządzają konkurs wrzasków na piękny początek dnia?- zapytałam, kucając obok. Nie byłabym sobą, gdybym przy okazji nie zajrzała jej przez ramię, żeby zobaczyć ekran. Nie oburzyła się, więc to raczej nie jest coś prywatnego.

-Wyjątkowo mają dobry powód.- zaczęła, zamykając komputer.- Dojo właśnie nam powiedział, że Piasek Czasu powrócił.

Oczywiście wiedziałam, o którym Shen Gong Wu mówi. Pamiętałam również, że w jednym z odcinków Omi z przyszłości zabrał Piasek do swoich czasów, aby tam go ukryć. Ale jako osoba postronna, która przyjechała do świątyni całkiem niedawno raczej nie powinnam znać tylu szczegółów. W przypadku pytań miałabym problem z odpowiedzią. Chyba najlepiej będzie zgrywać durnia.

-Co to takiego?- zapytałam, siląc się na swobodny ton.

-Shen Gong Wu pozwalające przenosić się w czasie. Uaktywniło się parę lat temu i przyspożyło nam sporo problemów.- wyjaśniła.- Koniec końców, udało nam się go skutecznie pozbyć. A przynajmniej tak nam się wydawało.- Westchnęła teatralnie i powoli przeniosła wzrok na przyjaciół.- Chłopaki właśnie debatują dlaczego tak się stało i jak możemy temu zaradzić.

Jeśli to jest debata to ja nadal jestem mieszanką cocker spaniela i nastolatki z częściowym ADHD.

-Dlaczego ten Piasek Czasu jest taki groźny?

-Ponieważ mieszanie w kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym może mieć katastrofalne skutki.- odpowiedział mi mistrz Fung. Porusza się tak cicho, że nie zauważyłam, kiedy tutaj przyszedł.- Nasi młodzi wojownicy już raz się o tym przekonali, prawda?

Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko i Dojo odruchowo spojrzeli w stronę Omiego, którego twarz pokryła się szkarłatnym rumieńcem. Zachichotał nerwowo, przez co ja również parsknęłam śmiechem. Pamiętam ostatnie odcinki. Ooo tak. Co tam się nie działo...

-W takim razie, co wy tu jeszcze robicie?- zapytałam, podnosząc się z podłogi. Spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Wywróciłam oczami.- Jesteście bohaterami, no nie? W takim razie, powinniście już dawno być w drodze po to Wu, a nie kłócić się o pierdoły.- powiedziałam, energicznie gestykulując rękami.

-Próbowałam to zasugerować, ale nie chcieli dopuścić mnie do głosu.- dodała Kimiko. Ona również wstała.

Chłopcy przez chwilę przyglądali się nam nic nie mówiąc. Po czym ktoś - chyba Omi - burknął, że "białogłowe mają rację" - na sto procent Omi - i cała trójka wybiegła z sali obrad. Ech, faceci...

-Kimiko- Mistrz Fung zwrócił się do japonki, zanim zdążyła wyjść z pokoju.- Zabierzecie ze sobą Maliyę.- powiedział, a ja zakrztusiłam się powietrzem.

-Ale... dlaczego?- zapytała, bynajmniej nie zniechęcona, ale zwyczajnie ciekawa.

-Właśnie, po co ja tam?- dodałam. Jeszcze się gdzie potknę, dostanę po głowie, albo - nie daj Boże - ze smoka zlecę i zrobię sobie kuku... toż ja jestem życiową kaleką! Takich się w ogóle nie powinno z domu wypuszczać, a co dopiero na misję posyłać!

-Odnoszę wrażenie, że nudzi się spędzając całe dnie w odizolowanej od reszty świata świątyni. Przyda jej się trochę świeżego powietrza.- powiedział tylko. Po czym wyszedł, zostawiając nas same.

"Odizolowana od reszty świata świątynia"? Oj, mistrzu. Widać, żeś nigdy w NieTutaj nie był. W porównaniu z mieszkankiem Chase'a, ta świątynia to Szanghaj. Chyba, że pozmieniani w zwierzęta wojownicy liczą się jako mieszkańcy...

-Okej- Kimiko z entuzjazmem klasnęła w dłonie, wyrywając mnie z rozmyślań.- Starczy ci dziesięć minut na przebranie się?- zapytała.

Obrzuciłam wzrokiem swój strój. No tak, w piżamie przecież nie pójdę.

-Starczy nawet pięć.- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem i pognałam do siebie. Z jednej strony, wolałam się nie angażować, a z drugiej... z drugiej, w końcu coś zaczyna się dziać!

* * *

Lecieliście kiedyś kilka kilometrów nad ziemią na grzebiecie smoka? Nie? To żałujcie. Przeżycie tak niesamowite, że nawet mój lęk wysokości postanowił zamknąć się na czas podróży i pozwolił mi cieszyć się widokami i wiatrem we włosach.

"Przebranie się" zajęło mi w sumie siedem minut. Tylko dlatego, że musiałam jeszcze szybciutko spotkać się z Sebastianem i przekazać mu, co się święci. Nie pogadaliśmy zbyt długo, ale gdybym tego nie zrobiła, Chase na sto procent dałby mi do wiwatu...

-Panie i panowie, proszę zapiąć pasy. Za chwilę będziemy podchodzić do lądowania.- Głos Dojo przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości.

Wychyliłam się i spojrzałam w dół. Liczyłam, że to pomoże mi choć trochę zorientować się w naszym położeniu. Nie pomogło. Miasto, jak miasto.

-Wie ktoś, gdzie jesteśmy?- zapytałam, odwracając głowę do tyłu. Siedziałam pierwsza, za mną była Kimiko, a dalej chłopaki.

-Zbliżamy się do Krakowa.- odpowiedziała, wcześniej sprawdzając coś na telefonie.- To takie miasto na południu Polski.

-Tak, wiem.

Serio? Polska? W sumie, miło, bo zaczynałam tęsknić, a w Krakowie mieszka moja ciocia i to miasto zawsze kojarzyło mi się z drugim domem. Z drugiej strony, ciężko mi będzie udawać Maliyę w miejscu, które ja znam dość dobrze, a ona nigdy w nim nie była. Oby Piasek Czasu był gdzieś, gdzie nie ma tysiąca turystów, proszę.

-Jeśli węch mnie nie myli, znajdziemy Piasek Czasu na dachu kościoła Mariackiego.- poinformował uczynnie Dojo.

... Wszechświat się na mnie uwziął, innego wytłumaczenia nie widzę.

Olbrzymi smok przelatujący nad centrum Krakowa z pewnością nie należał do rzeczy normalnych, toteż szok malujący się na twarzach przechodniów wcale mnie nie zdziwił. Dojo wyrzucił nas bezpośrednio na dachu kościoła - spadłabym gdyby nie pomocna dłoń Kimi, taki tam szczególik -, zmniejszył się do rozmiarów jaszczurki i wskoczył Clay'owi do kapelusza.

-Na wierzy!- krzyknął Omi i już zaczął kierować się w stronę klepsydry, która błyszczała na szczycie wyższej wierzy kościoła.

Jeśli chodzi o mnie to starałam się zbytnio nie ruszać. Zachowanie równowagi szło mi całkiem dobrze, dopóki nie patrzyłam w dół, ale to się mogło w każdej chwili zmienić.

Mnisi byli już niemal przy Wu, kiedy zawiał silniejszy wiatr i Piasek Czasu ześlizgnął się z dachu. Słyszałam głośne - i zdecydowanie wymagające cenzury - przekleństwo Raimunda i widziałam jak klepsydra leci kilkadziesiąt metrów w dół. Czy Shen Gong Wu może ulec zniszczeniu przez uderzenie w chodnik? Chyba może. W końcu Kimiko zniszczyła tak kiedyś Mozaikową Szalę. Ale czy z Piskiem Czasu będzie podobnie?

Na szczęście nie miałam okazji się przekonać, bo klepsydra jednak nie uderzyła w chodnik. Złapała ją jedna z gapiów - dziewczyna o blond włosach średniej długości z przefarbowaną na czarno grzywką i blado-niebieskich oczach. Miała na sobie dżinsy i wyciągnięty sweter, a na ramieniu wisiała jej niebieska, materiałowa torba z napisem Milano... którą kupiłam w trakcie wycieczki do Mediolanu.

-Jasna cholera!- Tym razem to ja przeklęłam. Ba, z wrażenia straciłam równowagę, przewróciłam się na tyłek i zaczęłam zsuwać się z dachu. Zatrzymałam się dosłownie na samym jego krańcu i nadal nie byłam w stanie oderwać od niej wzroku.

Ta dziewczyna była mną.

* * *

Uhuhuhu~ W końcu coś się zaczyna dziać w tym moim nędznym opowiadaniu xD W ogóle to kończą mi się rozdziały w zapasie... ech. No nic, trzeba się będzie zabrać za pisanie .


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel Gansey z tego wymiaru stała na placu przy kościele, trzymając w rękach Piasek Czasu i wpatrywała się we mnie z równą intensywnością, co ja w nią. W pierwszej chwili przestraszyłam się, że Przeobrażacz przestał działać i znów wyglądam jak ja, ale czarne włosy smagające mnie po twarzy szybko wybiły mi tą myśl z głowy. I całe szczęście. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że zszokowany wyraz twarzy Drugiej Rachel był spowodowany tym, iż znalazła się w środku sceny rodem z kreskówki - o, ironio! -, a nie zobaczeniem we mnie samej siebie... Zrozumiał ktoś sens powyższego zdania? Bo ja nie bardzo.  
Raimundo zeskoczył z dachu - żywioł wiatru pozwalał mu na takie wyczyny - lodując tuż przed Drugą Rachel i łapiąc za Shen Gong Wu, które wciąż trzymała. Zadziałało jak kubeł zimnej wody, bo natychmiast się ocknęła.  
-Ejże, co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!- krzyknęła, przybierając tak wrogi wyraz twarzy, że Rai wręcz od niej odskoczył. Moja krew normalnie, aż się łezka w oku kręci.  
-Cóż, ja... my...- zaczął się jąkać. Nawet jeśli wiedział co powiedzieć, to przez spojrzenie dziewczyny stracił rezon.  
Kątem oka widziałam, jak Omi przewraca oczami, Clay wzdycha z politowaniem, a Kimiko strzela facepalm'a. Całkiem zdrowa reakcja, sama miałam ochotę postąpić podobnie. Japonka szykowała się właśnie do przetransportowania się na dół, żeby pomóc koledze, ale nie zdążyła, bo...  
Wtedy zjawił się Książę Ciemności we własnej osobie.  
-Za wolno, mnisi.  
Łatwo mu mówić. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że mój wzrok ledwo za tym nadążał. W jednej chwili Chase był tuż za plecami Drugiej Rachel, a sekundę później stał już na dachu budynku obok z nią na rękach.  
-E-ej! Zostaw mnie!- warknęła blondynka, próbując się wyrwać. Poskutkowało to tylko tym, że Chase zabrał jej Piasek Czasu i postawił ją na dachu, jedną ręką unieruchamiając jej dłonie za plecami. Szybki jest, skubaniec.- Czy ktoś raczy mi wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje, do cholery!  
-Puszczaj ją, Chase!- rozkazał Omi.  
Książę Ciemności uśmiechnął się okrutnie.  
-Jesteście pewni, że mam ją puścić?- Spojrzał znacząco w dół. Mnisi mieli związane ręce.  
-Słaby żart, gościu!- Mimo, że na twarzy Drugiej Rachel malował się strach nie odmówiła sobie pyskowania do osoby, która w zasadzie trzymała jej życie w swoich rękach.  
I chyba właśnie to absurdalne zachowanie sprawiło, że Chase w końcu zwrócił na nią uwagę. Spojrzał jej w twarz i... zdębiał. Niemal natychmiast odszukał wzrokiem mnie i posłał mi pytające spojrzenie, na które mogłam odpowiedzieć jedynie dyskretnym wzruszeniem ramion. Mówiłam, że jestem z innego wymiaru? Mówiłam. Uwierzył mi? Nie. No to teraz ma w rękach żywy dowód.  
-Nie szarp się tak, to może nie zginiesz.- syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, na co Druga Rachel prychnęła ostentacyjnie.  
-Nie potrzebuję twojej litości.- powiedziała.  
Chase wcześniej poluźnił trochę uścisk na jej nadgarstkach, zakładając, że nie będzie się wyrywać, żeby nie spaść. Przeliczył się. Druga Rachel zrobiła dokładnie to, czego bym się po sobie spodziewała, czyli jednym ruchem wyszarpnęła dłonie z jego i kopnęła go w drugą rękę. Tę, w której trzymał Shen Gong Wu. Potem krzyknęła krótko i spadła z dachu razem z Piaskiem Czasu.  
Podczas gdy moje drugie ja wylądowało bezpiecznie w ramionach Clay'a - dzięki ci, brachu -, Omi wyskoczył, żeby złapać Wu. I zgadnijcie, co? Otóż złapał je dokładnie w tym samym czasie, co Chase. Zawsze mnie ciekawiło jak oni to robią, że udaje im się dotknąć tego Wu tak synchronicznie. Cóż, kolejna tajemnica wszechświata.  
-Chasie Youngu, wyzywam cię na pojedynek mistrzów!  
-Na jakich zasadach?- zapytał władca ciemności, zachowując swój znudzony niewzruszony wyraz twarzy.  
-Wygrywa ten, kto pierwszy złapie Piasek Czasu.  
Cieszyłam się, że zasady były nieskomplikowane i tak proste, że nawet ameba mogłaby zrozumieć, w końcu komu chciałoby się w takiej sytuacji wytężać mózgownicę.  
-Moja Bransoleta Tora, kontra twoja Kula Tornami.- dodał Chase, a potem wykrzyknęli to swoje "Pojedynek Mistrzów!" i impreza się zaczęła.  
Najpierw budynki rozpadły się na osobne fragmenty i poszybowały wysoko w górę. Wszyscy gapie nagle gdzieś zniknęli, chociaż wcześniej było ich co niemiara. Jedynie Druga Rachel została, pewnie dlatego, że była zbyt blisko całego zajścia. Stała razem z Raimundem, Kimiko i Clay'em na uboczu, na lewitującej skale, która jeszcze kilka sekund temu była fragmentem kostki brukowej. Ja również stałam na podobnej, tylko zupełnie z drugiej strony.  
-Maliya!- krzyknęła Kimiko. Gdyby nie patrzyła mi w oczy, raczej nie domyśliłabym się, że to do mnie krzyczy.  
-Nic mi nie jest! Zostanę tutaj!- odpowiedziałam, niezbyt pewna swoich słów. O wiele bezpieczniej czułabym się z nimi.  
Cóż, przynajmniej mam dobry widok., pomyślałam zgodnie z zasadą, że zawsze trzeba szukać pozytywów i skupiłam całą swoją uwagę na Omi'm i Chasie, którzy stali teraz na ziemi, mierząc się spojrzeniami.  
Spojrzałam w górę.  
Piasek Czasu unosił się wysoko w górze, tuż nad pomnikiem Adama Mickiewicza. Dziwnie mały się wydawał z tej perspektywy.  
-Gongi Tam Pai!  
Obaj wyskoczyli praktycznie w tym samym czasie, od razu zaczynając przemieszczać się w górę. Właściwie, nic nie zapowiadało na to, żeby ten pojedynek miał długo trwać.  
-Kula Tornami, woda!- Omi aktywował swoje Wu posyłając w stronę Chase'a strumień wody. Nie wiem, co planował tym osiągnąć, bo - co było do przewidzenia - Książę Heylinu wyminął go bez żadnego problemu.  
Słyszałam od strony wojowników krzyki dopingujące Omi'ego. Ja nie odzywałam się w ogóle,z dwóch powodów: Pierwszy - nie wiedziałam komu tak naprawdę powinnam kibicować, i drugi - nawet gdybym wiedziała, to i tak byłam zbyt zapatrzona w przebieg pojedynku, żeby być w stanie się odezwać.  
Chase nawet nie użył Bransolety Tora - parł w górę, nawet nie wchodząc w żadną interakcję z przeciwnikiem i zgrabnie omijając jego wszystkie ataki. Był minimalnie szybszy, ale było to spowodowane jedynie tym, że Omi głupio marnował czas na niepotrzebne używanie Kuli Tornami. I dalej to, kurka wodna, robił. Czy ten mały żółto-głowy nie rozumie pojęcia słowa "wyścig"? Jeśli to będzie dalej tak wyglądało, to wynik pojedynku jest oczywisty.  
-Kula Torna- próbował krzyknąć po raz kolejny, ale chyba nie byłam jedyną osobą, która była przez to o krok od nerwicy, bo Chase przeciął mu drogę w trakcie aktywacji i zniszczył fragment podłoża, na którym Omi stał. Wojownik Xiaolin spadł piętro niżej i na kilka sekund stracił równowagę, a strumień wody wysłany przez kulę zupełnie zmienił kierunek.  
I leciał prosto na mnie.  
Super. Nie, no. Ekstra. Po prostu, genialnie.  
Dlaczego to ja zawsze muszę obrywać?!, zdążyłam jeszcze pomyśleć zanim woda dosłownie zdmuchnęła mnie ze skały i poleciałam na łeb na szyję.  
Chyba krzyknęłam w międzyczasie, powiem więcej - na pewno darłam się jakby mnie mordowali, ale zwyczajnie tego nie pamiętam. Ten kilkusekundowy moment spadania trwał tak krótko, jak gdyby wcale nie miał miejsca. Myślałam, że się zabiję, ale następne, co pamiętam to nie głuchy odgłos uderzenia o beton, a czyjś dotyk na plecach i w zgięciu kolan.  
Oraz zirytowany głos Chase'a.  
-Dlaczego zawsze musisz sprawiać problemy?- powiedział dosadnie, ale na tyle cicho, że nikt poza mą nie usłyszał.  
Pokręciłam tylko głową, nawet nie otwierając oczu. Teraz dopiero nie byłam w stanie nic z siebie wykrztusić.  
Chase rzucił mnie na glebę, jak worek ziemniaków i zniknął równie nagle, co się pojawił.  
Chwilę później, kiedy udało mi się już pozbierać - a przynajmniej usiąść - pięć zmartwionych twarzy i jeden smoczy pysk pojawiły się tuż nade mną, ale nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty z nimi rozmawiać. Stare Miasto wróciło do poprzedniego stanu.  
Omi wygrał.

* * *

Kiedy wróciliśmy do świątyni było już wieczór. Dla nich, wojowników Xiaolin, takie wypady były chlebem powszednim, ale dla mnie już nie bardzo, dlatego wraz z zejściem z Doja oznajmiłam, że zaklepuję łazienkę i po prostu sobie poszłam. Dwadzieścia minut później położyłam się do łóżka, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy czymś tak banalnym jak kolacja.  
Obudziłam się dopiero kilka godzin później, czując, jak ktoś potrząsa moim ramieniem. Stęknęłam, wciąż zaspana i machnęłam ręką, żeby odpędzić natręta kimkolwiek był. W tamtej chwili zwisała mi jego tożsamość i to, czego ode mnie chciał. Chciałam tylko spać.  
I prawie udało mi się ponownie zasnąć. Prawie, bo owy ktoś zabrał mi koc.  
Następnie usłyszałam przy uchu szept Sebastiana, tak cichy, że sama z ledwością mogłam go usłyszeć.  
-Chase chce się z tobą widzieć.  
-Niech poczeka do rana.- odburknęłam, wyszarpując z jego ręki przykrycie i ponownie zawinęłam się w nie jak w kokon.  
-Jeśli nie wstaniesz teraz, wyniosę cię.- To chyba miała być groźba, tak przynajmniej wynika z kontekstu zdania. Niemniej Sebastian powiedział to tak beznamiętnie, że się nie przejęłam.  
To był chyba błąd.  
Najpierw ponownie zabrał mi kocyk i zasłonił dłonią usta, w razie jakbym miała krzyczeć. Niepotrzebnie, bo byłam tak zaspana, że nawet o tym nie pomyślałam. Przerzucił mnie przez swoje ramię - dużo ludzi traktuje mnie jak worek ziemniaków ostatnimi czasy, ciekawe czym jest to spowodowane - i zanim się spostrzegłam byliśmy już na dworze. Dopiero zimne, nocne powietrze mnie otrzeźwiło.  
-Wziąłeś ze sobą mój kocyk?- zapytałam. Wręcz czułam jak wszystkie włoski na moich ramionach stają dęba.  
-Nie. Przeżyjesz.  
Jęknęłam w odpowiedzi i dalej pozwoliłam się nieść. W końcu, nie miał butów.  
Weszliśmy kawałek w las rosnący obok świątyni i tam Sebastian odstawił mnie na ziemię. Cały czas dygotałam z zimna, ale przynajmniej udało mi się powstrzymać szczękanie zębów. Sebastian spojrzał z politowaniem na moje starania, żeby nie drżeć jak osika, westchnął i zarzucił mi na ramiona swój płaszcz. Niewiele, ale pomogło.  
-Dz-dzięki.  
-Drobiazg.  
-Gdzie Ch-chase?  
-Tutaj.- Głos Jego Wysokości wyłonił się z głębi lasu, a wraz z nim jego właściciel.  
-Cz-cześć, Chase.- W sumie, to dobrze, że chciał porozmawiać, przynajmniej mam okazję podziękować mu za uratowanie życia.- Dzięki, że mnie złapałeś. Przez to przegrałeś pojedynek.  
Machnął ręką i posłał mi spojrzenie pełne wyższości - co chyba miało być jego alternatywą powiedzenia "nie ma sprawy" - i natychmiast zmienił temat.  
-Nie zależało mi na wygranej.  
Więc dlaczego w ogóle się tam pchałeś?, zapytałam w myślach, ale na głos ani nie pisnęłam. Niech gada, co ma gadać i wracam do łóżka.  
-Większym problemem jest to, że teraz smoki zaczną zastanawiać się dlaczego to zrobiłem. Pewnie już coś podejrzewają. Dzisiaj dali ci spokój tylko dlatego, że byłaś zmęczona, ale spodziewaj się, że jutro zaczną się pytania, na które będziesz musiała w miarę racjonalnie odpowiedzieć.- mówił, patrząc na mnie intensywnie.  
-Wiem.- Przytaknęłam.- Zastanawiałam się już nad tym.- Ale do niczego nie doszłam, dodałam, zachowując to dla siebie.  
Chase skinął głową.  
-Nie obchodzi mnie jak, ale masz to odkręcić. Rozumiesz?  
-Tak.  
-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie będą konsekwencje niepowodzenia?  
-Chase, na litość boską, jestem zaspana, nie niedorozwinięta.- warknęłam.  
-Dobrze.- Odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. Żadnego "odezwę się", "powodzenia" ani nawet "pocałuj mnie w książęce cztery litery", po prostu sobie poszedł.  
-Odnieś mnie do łóżka.- powiedziałam do Sebastiana. Skoro przywlókł mnie tu na bosaka to niech weźmie odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny.

* * *

Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się jeszcze zasnąć, ale się przeliczyłam. Dzięki Chase'owi naprawdę uświadomiłam sobie istotę problemu i w dodatku nijak nie wiedziałam jak go rozwiązać. Nie wystarczy, że jutro wezmę i nawciskam wszystkim kitu, to na pewno nie sprawi, że uwierzą. Poza tym, co miałabym im powiedzieć? Że może Książę Ciemności jednak ma w sobie na tyle człowieczeństwa, że uratował dziewczynę, którą widział pierwszy raz w życiu, kosztem przegranego pojedynku? Pff! Równie dobrze mogłabym stwierdzić, że Omi jest najskromniejszą osobą jaką znam!  
Westchnęłam i przewróciłam się na drugi bok.  
Chciałabym, żeby to się w ogóle nie zdarzyło, ale przecież nie mogę sobie od tak cofnąć czasu i...  
O nie., jęknęła część mojego umysł odpowiedzialna za logiczne myślenie.  
Niestety, druga w tym czasie zawołała "Yolo!" i już po chwili stałam w pełni ubrana pod kryptą z Shen Gong Wu.


	9. Chapter 9

Co ja tu w ogóle robię?, zapytała ponownie część mojego umysłu odpowiedzialna za racjonalne myślenie. Niestety, był to fragment tak niewielki, że szybko został zagłuszony, kiedy usilnie starałam sobie przypomnieć jak zadzwonić dzwoneczkami, żeby wejście do krypty się otworzyło.

Udało mi się, co prawda dopiero za piątym razem, ale udało. Dobrze, że w starych świątyniach nie ma zamontowanego systemu alarmowego, który aktywowałby się po przekroczeniu limitu trzech prób, bo byłoby niedobrze.

Jak miałabym wytłumaczyć wojownikom swoją obecność tutaj o godzinie - zerknęłam na zegarek - trzeciej w nocy?! I to jeszcze po dzisiejszej - a właściwie już wczorajszej - akcji z Chasem?!  
Ale dobra, Rachel, jesteś tu po to, żeby to odkręcić, więc weź się w garść, zignoruj te obleśne pająki i bierz się do roboty, dziewczyno.  
Przez sekundę się wahałam, po czym stanęłam na pierwszym kamiennym stopniu i zaczęłam schodzić w dół po spiralnych schodach. Cieszyłam się, że zabrałam ze sobą latarkę, bo im niżej schodziłam, tym trudniej było dojrzeć wyryte w kamieniu obrazki z wizerunkami Wu. Zatrzymałam się przy tym, którego szukałam i trochę niepewnie położyłam na nim rękę. Kamienna szufladka wysunęła się niemal bezszelestnie. Wyciągnęłam ze środka Piasek Czasu i wsunęłam ją z powrotem, a potem pomknęłam do wyjścia dwa razy szybciej niż schodziłam na dół.  
Ja naprawdę, _naprawdę_ , nie cierpię robactwa. I pajęczyn. Kurz jeszcze jestem w stanie przeżyć, ale nie pajęczyny.

-No dobra, mam.- szepnęłam do siebie konspiracyjnym tonem, próbując otrzepać rękawy ciemnozielonej bluzy z cienkich, białych nitek i innych paprochów, których pochodzenia wolałam nie znać.- Teraz pozostaje mi rozgryźć jak się tego używa.

Obejrzałam klepsydrę z każdej strony, ale nie znalazłam nigdzie pokrętła do ustawiania daty. Czyli co? Trzeba pomyśleć o czasie do którego chce się przenieść? Strasznie niepraktyczne. Dashi, schrzaniłeś robotę. Ta, jakby mógł mnie usłyszeć...

Dobra, ale który moment wybrać? Nie mogę tak po prostu zepchnąć przeszłej siebie z toru lotu wody! Po pierwsze, na skarpie, na której stałam nie było wystarczająco dużo miejsca na takie manewry, spadłabym tak czy inaczej. Po drugie, wojownicy nie mogą zobaczyć jak używam Piasku Czasu.

Czy jeśli cofnę się trochę wcześniej i po prostu ostrzegę przeszłą siebie, żeby trzymała się bliżej wojowników, to załatwi sprawę? Można spróbować. Tylko, do którego momentu się cofnąć...

-Piasek Czasu.- powiedziałam i zamknęłam oczy.

Kiedy je otworzyłam, był poranek.

Wyszłam z krypty i uważając, żeby nikt mnie nie zobaczył, pobiegłam do części mieszkalnej świątyni. Ledwo weszłam do środka, usłyszałam głosy wojowników z sali obrad. Tak! Trafiłam do odpowiedniego czasu! Szybkim, ale cichym krokiem ruszyłam w stronę swojego pokoiku.

-Co do cholery?!- wydarłam się, kiedy weszłam do środka i zobaczyłam mnie. Zrozumiał ktoś sens poprzedniego zdania? Nie? Dobra, to inaczej. Przeszła Rachel wydarła się, gdy mnie zobaczyła.

Uciszyłam ją, przykładając palec do ust. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i usiadłam obok przerażonej dziewczyny na futonie. Odskoczyła natychmiast na jego drugą stronę.

-Słuchaj, ja-

-Maliya?

Zamrugałam zdzwiona.

-Słucham?

-Jesteś Maliya?- powtórzyła, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

No tak, przecież dalej byłam pod działaniem Przeobrażacza - ona zresztą też. Musiała pomyśleć, że to prawdziwa wnuczka mistrza Funga jednak dotarła do świątyni. Całkiem logiczny wniosek, normalnie jestem z siebie dumna.

-Nie, jestem tobą.- powiedziałam poważnie. Nie wyglądała jakby w to uwierzyła.

-Boże, mam omamy!

-Nie, nie masz omamów. Wierz, mi aż tak szalona jeszcze nie jesteś.- przewróciłam oczami.

-Więc co?

-Zamknij się i daj mi powiedzieć!- podniosłam głos. Ech, tak do niczego nie dojdziemy. Trzeba było zacząć inaczej.

Podwinęłam rękawy bluzy i złożyłam ze sobą przedramiona, po czym wymówiłam nazwę Przeobrażacza. Chwilę później poczułam jak na twarz opadają mi moje własne jasne loki.

-Widzisz?

Przez kilka sekund przygląda mi się uważnie, a następnie zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko. Kiedy znów na mnie spojrzała wyglądała na spokojną.

-Trzeba było tak od razu, wystraszyłam się.- rzuciła z pretensją.

-No! I to jest Rachel, którą jestem!...- Na mojej twarzy pojawiła się konfuzja.- Co ja właśnie powiedziałam?

-Mniejsza z tym.- Machnęła ręką.- Wyjaśnij mi, co się dzieje.

Powiedziałam jej szybko o Piasku Czasu, dzisiejszym pojedynku i pomocy Chase'a, dzięki któremu uniknęłam tragicznej śmierci, a potem wyjaśniłam także, że czarnowłosy kazał mi znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się podejrzeń ze strony wojowników.

-I pomyślałaś, że najlepszym sposobem będzie cofnięcie się w czasie, żeby mnie ostrzec?- zapytała Przeszła Rachel, kiedy skończyłam mówić.

Skinęłam niepewnie głową.

-To źle?

-Nie, ale to bardzo w moim stylu.- westchnęła, jakby ją coś bolało. Może głowa, nie zdziwiłoby mnie to.- Dobra, wierzę ci. Nie polecę na tą misję.

-Nie, musisz polecieć!- odparłam szybko. Jeśli nie polecę to Chase spotka drugą mnie i bóg jeden wie co sobie pomyśli! Pewnie, że olałam misję i próbowałam dać nogę, albo coś w tym stylu. W dodatku nie uwierzy mi jak powiem, że to było moje alter ego z tego wymiaru.- Po prostu trzymaj się blisko wojowników.

-Jasne. A... zrobiłabyś coś dla mnie?

-Co?

-Wracaj już do siebie zanim ktoś cię zobaczy.- powiedziała, gestem dłoni poganiając mnie do wyjścia.

-Jasne.- przyznałam jej rację i pozbierałam się z podłogi.

Pomachałam sobie z przeszłości na do widzenia i biegiem wróciłam do krypty, na szczęście nikogo po drodze nie spotykając.

-Piasek Czasu.

Sceneria się zmieniła - znów była ciemna noc, a krypta z Shen Gong Wu stała otworem. Wróciłam do swojego czasu, ale nie czuję się jakoś inaczej. Udało się? Cóż, przekonam się rano, kiedy spotkam wojowników, teraz musze odłożyć Piasek Czasu i wracać do łóżka zanim zobaczą, że mnie nie ma.

Zeszłam z powrotem na dół i zaczęłam rozglądać się za szufladką, z której wyciągnęłam Wu.

-Nie sprzątali tu od tysiąca lat, czy co?- szepnęłam pretensjonalnie, niemal wciągając nosem kurz i pył.

Jak na zawołanie z góry na nitce zsunął się olbrzymi pająk, który zatrzymał się prosto przed moimi oczami. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła, kiedy pisnęłam i odruchowo cofnęłam się do tyłu, zapominając, że nadal jestem na dość niestabilnych konstrukcyjnie schodach. Oczywiście, nie byłabym sobą, gdybym się nie potknęła, ale na szczęście upadłam tylko na wyższy stopień, a nie na dół krypty. Szkoda, że Piasek Czasu nie miał tyle szczęścia. Ledwo zdążyłam się na niego obejrzeć, a już usłyszałam głośny trzask, a potem zahuczało mi w głowie. Zamknęłam oczy i przycisnęłam ręce do skroni, ale niewiele to pomogło.

Minęło dobre kilka minut, zanim natarczywy dźwięk dał sobie spokój. W tym czasie zniknął chłód nocy, a gdy otworzyłam oczy, w krypcie nie było już kurzu i pająków. Powiem więcej - katakumby wyglądały albo na nowiutkie, albo świeżo wyprane w Perwollu.

-Co jest?- szepnęłam i wspięłam się na górę po tych samych kamiennych schodach, które pokonywałam chwilę temu. Wydawały się o wiele gładsze i równiejsze, jakby dopiero zostały zamontowane.

Po wyjściu z budynku przywitało mnie duszne powietrze i jasne promienie słońca. Wyglądało na to, że było południe, może nawet kilka godzin później. Niektóre budynki nie były nawet skończone i stanowiły jedynie drewniany szkielet.

Co to ma w ogóle być? Gdzie ja jestem? Kiedy... kiedy ja jestem...?

-Piasek Czasu!- przypomniało mi się nagle i pognałam z powrotem do krypty.

Shen Gong Wu, czy może raczej jego szczątki, leżały na samym dole schodów. Rozbite w drobny mak. Fuck and...

-Świetnie.- rzuciłam z wyrzutem do samej siebie.- Brawo, Rachel. Takiego skilla nie widziałam u ciebie od kiedy stłukłaś kieliszki po balu gimnazjalnym i wrzuciłaś je do studzienki kanalizacyjnej, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział. Kto w ogóle wyznaczył mnie do sprzątania naczyń?! Przecież powszechnie wiadomo że wszystko leci mi z rąk!- gadałam bez ładu i składu, zmieniając tryby tak szybko że gdybym myślała trzeźwo sama nie wiedziałabym o czym mówię.

W końcu, chcąc dać upust swojej złości, kopnęłam nogą w ścianę - zabolało -, a potem usiadłam po turecku i zaczęłam mierzyć przeklęty artefakt wzrokiem, jakbym samym spojrzeniem była w stanie złożyć go do kupy. Nie udało mi się (co chyba nie jest żadną tajemnicą), ale za to wpadła mi do głowy inna myśl - Czym ja się właściwie tak przejmuję? Co to za różnica, które mamy tysiąclecie? Nadal jestem uwięziona w kreskówce, kat demmyt!

Westchnęłam głęboko i opadłam na kamienny stopień. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak zagubiona jak teraz. Chciałam wracać do domu, do szkoły, do swojego własnego prywatnego łóżka... Kurde, z braku laku nadałaby się nawet Kraina NieTutaj! Bylebym tylko mogła patrzeć na swoją twarz w lustrze, a nie udawać kogoś, kim nie jestem!

-Jesteś skończonym dupkiem, Chasie Young!- krzyknęłam. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale z jakiegoś powodu zwalenie winy na Chase'a polepszyło mi humor. Tak odrobinkę.

-A mogę wiedzieć dlaczego?- Pytanie dobiegło z nad mojej głowy i w pierwszej sekundzie nawet nie zainteresowało mnie kto pyta.

Skrzyżowałam ręce i odparłam:

-Bo ktoś musi być winny.

Mój rozmówca parsknął krótko, a ja dopiero wtedy zdecydowałam się zerknąć, z kim przypadł mi zaszczyt rozmawiać.

Parę stopni wyżej stał Chase, nonszalancko opierając się o ścianę. Miał na sobie to samo niebieskie ubranie, które widziałam wcześniej w jednym z odcinków i wyglądał o wiele bardziej... ludzko, niż w teraźniejszości. Ludzko, czyli bardziej jak człowiek, a nie dwunożna jaszczurka z przeciwstawnymi kciukami.

Gapiłam się na niego jak sroka w gnat przez całe dziesięć sekund. Potem przeklęłam siarczyście.

-Wychodzi na to, że cofnęło mnie naprawdę daleko.- powiedziałam. Najwyraźniej mówienie do siebie weszło mi w nawyk. To chyba niedobrze...

-Słucham?- Chase uniósł brew.

Dobra, to teraz mówić mu prawdę, czy ściemniać?

Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na szczątki Piasku Czasu leżące nieopodal i westchnęłam. W sumie, co mi szkodzi. Bez pomocy i tak nie dam rady wrócić.

-Jestem z przyszłości.- powiedziałam, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na komiczne brzmienie tego zdania.- Ja... odnosiłam Piasek Czasu do krypty, ale bez niechcący go upuściłam.- Na dowód swoich słów pokazałam mu pobite elementy i leżący wokół nich piasek.- Wydaje mi się, że w chwili kiedy się roztrzaskał przeniosło mnie w przeszłość, ale nie wiem dlaczego.

Chase podszedł bliżej i przykucnął przy odłamkach. Wziął jeden z nich do ręki i przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie. Potem jeszcze raz spojrzał na mnie i zdaje się, że moje niebieskie dżinsy i zielona bluza z kapturem z swoim motywem ostatecznie przekonały go, że mówię prawdę, bo wstał i skinął głową w stronę wyjścia z krypty.

-Chodź ze mną. Znajdziemy Dashi'ego.- powiedział i ruszył po kamiennych schodach na górę, a ja podążyłam za nim.- A tak w ogóle to jak się nazywasz?

Już miałam powiedzieć Maliya, kiedy blond loki połaskotały mnie po twarzy i zdałam sobie sprawę, że po rozmowie z sobą (to wciąż dziwnie brzmi) zapomniałam znowu użyć Przeobrażacza. No cóż, mówi się trudno.

-Jestem Rachel- uśmiechnęłam się.


End file.
